My Magic That Saved Me
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: COMPLETE Harry's magic saves him when he needs it most! severus is Harry's father story although they do not know that! until the end. But they were already getting on. Add Sirius Black being freed and the Ministry what do you get? Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**Review/Comments:**

How I edited: mostly things I changed are in bold. I deleted some words, if I thought your sentence would sound better w/out them. Anything in brackets [ is just a suggestion to either add into the sentence, or replace what came just before

I like the intro, but I think that because the whole paragraph is him _thinking_ about his situation, he can't he unconscious. Maybe start with something like 'Harry Potter sat huddled in his cubard, arm held close to his chest after yet another beating from his uncle.'

You could even start it 'Harry sat' or whatever- cause the point of view shift is strange. You might have to start it 'He sat' Are you posting in fan-fic sites? If you are, there is not need to introduce him. We _all_ know who it is ;) If not- the point of view in the rest of the paragraph needs to be changed to third person.

…Wow, so I just finished with the last chapter. Wow. I have to admit that I am a lot more involved in the story when I am trying to edit.

I absolutely loved the last part!!! Harry getting beat is pretty standard in fan-fic (there is just so much potential from the books!) but you've done a really good job of making it your own.

I'm not sure if you would want him to have so many terrible injuries- I don't think he would still be conscience for one. Second, sometimes its just worse if one or two things are really hurt, because you feel them more. Maybe his ribs, and an arm/leg, and he can feel the 'bone deep' bruises from any thing else? Otherwise, awesome scene.

My magic saved me

Author:

DebsTheSnapeFanNow

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was currently lying **unconscious** in his cupboard, **due to yet another** beating from his uncle. He didn't understand why **strange** things happened **around** him, they just did. **I**t was magic and he told his uncle so, but no matter how many times he **claimed innocence,** told his uncle that _**he hadn't done anything**_, he **was never** believed. He was**n't** allowed to say the word magic **anymore**,** not** after he had yelled **it** at his uncle **H**e knew**that saying it again** would b**ring** punish**ment**. Harry remembered **the one** time **after** when he had said the word and shuddered. ** A**fter that **particular** beating **he had not said **the 'M' word again. **Not saying it didn't make him forget, though, and he still **dream**ed** about **it**, read about it. He didn't want to think about what his uncle would do if he found out; he would be dead for sure.

When he was at school he spent most of his time in the library, reading teenage books from the **young adult** section. He had read all the children books **already.** **I**t seemed he only needed to look at **a** page and he would remember it forever. Th**is** was **why** he was so good at reading**, why he read so fast**; he had even memorized the dictionary. The librarian **had been** skeptical at first, until she realized he was serious. She had made him say the words out loud and she was stunned when he **recited the whole first page**. She **had** told him he was gifted, and **now** let him do what**ever** he liked. There was an **added** advantage to being in the library his cousin didn't look for him **h**ere. **I**n fact, **his cousin** didn't look for him any **time** there was a teacher around.

_Harry noticed that Dudley tried to play innocent angel with the teachers. He always seemed beweildered when they didn't buy into it like his parents always did._

**Harry managed to move (come around) later that night. He tried the cupard door, which, unsurprisingly, was locked. Anyone who would have seen him would have be surprised that he was not afraid of being locked in, but to Harry, this was his safe haven. He loved it in here. His uncle could not hurt him in here.**

**He cleaned his wounds, healed them and cried. He put his head down and tossed and turned for ages before he finally fell asleep. He was in far too much pain to sleep properly, but as he fell into a light doze his last thought was 'I feel like my back is on fire.'**

**T**he next thing he heard was his aunt Petunia yelling "Get up Boy! And make our Dudley's breakfast, before he wakes up you ungrateful **whelp**!" rapping at his door and unlocking it, waiting for her nephew to come out.

She was a **malicious** woman who liked to gossip and loved to spy on the neighbors.

One would wonder why she treated her nephew like she did. **S**he was getting him back for all the hurt and pain she felt. Petunia had been the only sister of Lily Evans the **'**special girl**'**, loved **by everyone**, the beautiful girl. She had everything Petunia wanted a dream life, a lover and perfect child as well as the perfect looks. Yes, Harry was the perfect child she would have wanted, she could not deny it. She punished him for his mother's perfectness, and his as well. She knew Dudley was not perfect, he was a fat boy. No matter how **little** she fed him, Vernon would always give him more.

She had been tired of people coming into her home, looking at Harry all the time and not her child. So she had told them all horrible lies, about him being a horrible boy _**he lies' or 'steals' and beats other kids'**_, and they bought it. She **had quickly** stopped buying him clothes and gave **Dudley's** second hand clothes to him. They all now just thought he was an ungrateful**, horrid** boy Of course the teachers didn't buy **i**t, but knowing who Vernon Dursley was, they didn't do anything about it.

"Coming Aunt Petunia," came the **Harry's small **voice

He had not **actully** known his own name until he was at primary school. **H**e found he liked his name; **i**t was better than **B**oy or **F**reak He cherished it because his mother **had** g**iven** it to him.** He looked like his father, had his black unruly hair. He knew this because Petunia screetched it at him when she attacted it with her clippers. He knew if she just left it alone, it would be smooth and flat. If anyone who actually knew his father though, and had seen him, they would have realized to he look far too much like James Potter for it to be normal. **

Climbing on the stool he had to stop himself wobbling **H**e would **have to be careful **not to get any grease on his aunt's spotless floor or he would know all about it. He cooked the bacon **expertly,** he had been cooking it for a while now** as he had years of practice**. Harry enjoyed it when his aunt was not hovering around him. T**he smell of the bacon brought back memories of the one time he had eaten it at nursery. It was one of the few good time he remembered. **It was the only time he had been able to eat bacon; he had so loved the taste of that. He just wondered if he would ever taste it again, he knew if the Dursley's had anything to say about it the answer would be no.

All Harry wanted to do was make his parents proud. Yes, he knew his parents were dead but that didn't stop him from wanting to make them proud of him. Deep down he knew his mother **had** loved him and sometimes at night he heard shouts of 'take me not Harry, please take me kill me instead' then green lightning. That was something he didn't really understand.

He served **his relatives** the**ir** breakfast **T**he plates **were** hot burning his hands and his stomach rumbl**ed**, but he didn't ask for anything. He was not allowed **to eat **anything, he had his lunch at school to look forward to. He just hoped he could eat it before his cousin got a hold of him. They were in the same class, so they had same lunch **and **it was hard to get away.

"Bring my coffee **B**oy!" yelled uncle Vernon.

A few minutes later the coffe was made and he handed it to his uncle. _**With a snear, his uncle knocked Harry's hand, causing him to spill the boiling hot coffee all down the front of his chest. Harry didn't move, or make a sound. **_He didn't move or make a sound. He knew **it** would make is "family" happy _**if he screamed in pain or started crying. **_He took the cup _**and filled it again. **_Vernon **who** was red-faced with anger _**at the lack of reaction, made it a point to dump the left-over breakfast in the garbage disposal.**_

But on the inside Harry was screaming in pain **B**eing burnt was **the worst feeling in the world**. They took far** too** long to heal. He hated getting burnt. He would rather it be a beating than being burnt any day. He felt like crying from the injustice of it all.

'I'm going to be late if I don't hurry,' thought Harry to himself as he cleaned the kitchen and **ran** cold water **over** his burns **w**hich were now blistering, hissing as the cold water touched his skin, before sighing in relief when it cooled the sore skin down.

Dudley got a lift to school while Harry walked; most of the time r**unning** after his chores were done. He didn't like being late, he liked his teacher. He was **sprinting** when something happened he didn't intend. He **sudden appeared**, **r**ight into the cloak room Harry didn't think twice before running to the classroomthanking his lucky stars he wasn't late the bell had just rung. 'Thank gods I got here on time but how! How did I do that' was all he could think.

Shrugging his shoulders he set out to do his work. He always got A's **but** at home his good grades were always **i**gnored while Dudley's C's or D's were all praised **'H**ere my clever dud kin's**'** or **'**pumpkins**'** or his Aunt Marge**'s** **'**duddy-neffy-poopo' as she gave him twenty pound notes for his terrible work.

Not that Harry let the Dursley's see his report cards **H**e forged his **A**unt Petunia's signature, and thankfully no one had realized it was him. All his report **c**ards were hidden in his cupboard as well as the money he had been saving up. He had a plan as soon as he was old enough, he was getting out of there and moving somewhere he could call his own. Far far away from the Dursley's so they wouldn't find him, accidental or otherwise. He had a lot of money, as well as gold. People stopping him in the street gave him gold silver or copper coins. He had kept them of course. Those people made him feel safe and welcome and funnily **e**nough, they were dressed in cloaks like wizards, but it was ridiculous wasn't it? There w**ere** no such thing as wizards. He didn't want his uncle finding out about the coins and taking them from him. His uncle was a greedy man, and would take them without a second thought.

Today they practiced math, which he was great at! He was in the highest group in the class, that being the red group. His books were all nice and tidy; he was a neat writer, his teacher told him so. He was also learning spelling, which he too was good at again the highest in the class.

And at lunch he went to the library again. Harry liked the library, especially when his cousin started chasing him. He was sad that he could never take the books home in fear of Uncle Vernon destroying them, but Harry decided he was going to take the chance today after school. He was going **to bring them back?**

After reading and play time he went along to the library and **found** three books about wizards, taking longer than he would have liked. He was going to be in so much trouble when he got home. After checking out his books, he left the library. He went to the bathroom and tried to disappear, thinking about the garage. When he opened his eyes, 'wow' was all he could think. He had done it! He was so excited about being able to disappear and reappear where he wanted just like wizards!

He left the garage, heading into the house to start his chores, and make dinner. He had it all done before his uncle **got** home so they gave him more **to do**. He did them all, and by that time h**is muscles** w**ere** sore all over, but he still **had** to do his cousin's room. Rolling his eyes he got to work. It was a pure mess. He closed his eyes; he **felt** angry right now, raging in fact.

**'Can't** he clean his own bloody room for once?' He felt air on his face and opened his eyes, mouth dropping in shock. He had made the room clean itself 'uh-oh…' He closed his eyes and shook his head opening them again. Then he fainted, landing on the floor in an exhausted heap.

Harry came round an hour later**, to **his aunt screeching that he better "Get those dishes cleaned!"

He picked up the money that was lying on the floor. There was about a tenner there** he noticed absently**. Rushing downstairs, Harry put it in the compartment. He did the dishes and got a few chips and ends of the fish they had left. He ate savoring the bits, but they had bones in them so he had to chuck it in the bucket. But he was not **very** hungry because he had been able to eat a whole lunch after putting it in a bag and eating it in the library.

He was **shoved** into the cupboard, but his bag with his things was still out there **in the hall**. Harry was scared his uncle would see them. If he did he would know all about **the books**, they **didn't** allow **any form of the word** magic in the house. Harry didn't understand why his uncle was so antimagic. It was just a dream for kids after all, what harm was there in letting them believe? No harm at all!

When he was sure his family was in bed, he wished with all his might to be in the kitchen, but it seemed to not want to work. With an unhappy sigh he slumped down, wishing to be out of the cupboard to get his books. And it worked! Jumping out of his skin when he heard a 'click' coming from his door, thinking he had imagined **the sound** until he touched **the door** and it swung open.

He ran from the cupboard quietly as he could, not want to alert his family. He got his bag and was about to enter his cupboard when he saw the fridge. The growling in his stomach becoming more than he could take, he crept over and opened it, taking all the food he could **grabbing what he could, being carefull not to take too much, so his aunt wouldnt realize**. **H**e went into his cupboard and began eating the feast that lay before him. And enjoy it he did the juice was great something he had never had, he drank the yogurts down and ate the after eights that had been in the fridge. He ate the oranges which were cool, and the crisps he had grabbed on his way to his cupboard and savored the ham that was juicy.

He ate all of it, and then started reading _**The Vampire Chronicles**_. **Getting tired, he put his books** Putting his book**s** in the compartment, he lay down on his mattress and fell asleep, **slipping into some unpleasant dreams**. A man shouting "take Harry and run!" A door breaking down and a woman begging for her son's life… maniacal laughing… green light she lay not moving on the ground. The man went for the baby and the green went for him, it hit him on the head, and bounced back and as an inhuman screech filled the air…

Then his aunt started rapping on his door, and his cousin started stamping down the stairs. Harry **shook** a spider out of his shoe **then** put **it** on. He didn't mind them much, he was **so** used to them. Harry knew it was wrong to treat children like they treated him but he knew **he would never **tell anyone.

He could not deny that he had tried and his uncle had paid them off to keep quiet. Then th**at** person** had** moved. Harry never told anyone again. For that he got a big beating… 2 broken ribs and they left him in his cupboard for 2 weeks without food. His ribs healed themselves in time and the bruises **faded**. The Dursley's told everyone he had anorexia and **everyone** fell for it.

He made breakfast after getting bruised ribs from his cousin, and from his aunt when she shoved the frying pan in his stomach. After they finished he cleaned the kitchen **Harry looked at his aunt; he wanted to know about his mom and he hadn't believed what she had told him before. **

"Aunt Petunia how did my mom die? What did she look like?" asked Harry.

She looked as if she had just swallowed a live bug and a huge lemon.

"Uh-oh I've done it now," thought Harry and he was correct.

A few minutes later his uncle had punched him across the face. As Harry cried out he fell to the floor.

"What have I told you about not asking your freakish questions? We've told you before you ungrateful good for nothing freakish boy!" His uncle kept kicking him **un**til Harry** knew most of his** ribs were broken along with **at least one of **his legs and arms. His shoulders were dislocated, and his body was a mess bloody and broken. Belt marks, welts**, covered** his back._** Barely moving, Harry was in a world of pain.**_

Once his uncle Vernon was finished he dragged Harry by the hair, and **threw** him in his cupboard. **He** took out the light**, saying** "You don't deserve it you freak." before lumbering off.

Harry was scared, very scared. He hated the dark more than anything. He could usually handle it but today he just couldn't he could feel himself panicking, hyperventilating all he could hear was his uneven breath**ing**.** It was a mantra in his head, screaming "Let me out let me out let me out" but with every breathe it came out as a whisper.**

Unaware **of** the magic **that** was gathering around him, the last thing he heard before he blacked out was glass shattering and screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Far away in Scotland, an alarm went off in Hogwarts, interrupting a meeting between Severus Snape and the Headmaster. At the sound, Severus heard something he never had before, had never ever expected to hear: the headmaster curse.

"Fuck! Severus, I need you to go to No. 4 privet drive; the wards are failing. Bring Harry Potter back with you."

He knew not to argue. For the Headmaster to have cursed meant it must be extremely important, because he was unusually well collected and calm. He was very worried about something at this moment. Severus was handed a sock and a tin, port keys to get him there and back again. Severus nodded his head at the man he thought of as a mentor.

He activated one and landed in Privet Drive and his eyes went wide. He was very good at keeping his mask on, his emotions in check: he always new his what's, how's and whys, but this was shocking. He shook his head and headed for number four and sneered. 'Perfect Harry bloody Potter. Interupting my summer. I'll probably be staying to look after the brat. After all, I'm the only one here.'

Severus Snape entered the house and looked around. Glass was everywhere and so were the obliviators, Mr. Weasley included. They were working at repairing all the glass and obliviating everyone, apart from the inhabitants of number four. Petunia and Dudley were sitting on the floor beside a big bulky man who appears to have passed out due to blood loss.

He watched as the woman went into the cupboard and started to slap someone, hard. He winced every time she did. She was saying things like "stupid, useless, freak. Should have died with your parents, boy. Stupid, abnormal..." And "you're out of here this time…" but she never got to say anything else. Snape had heard enough for him to know it was Harry in there, And from that moment on, he knew he wouldn't be able to hate the child of his enemy.

"Stupefy!" Said Severus. As the woman fell over, the bulky boy started wailing for his mummy.

"Mummy, Mummy! Wake up what have you done you freak!" wailed the boy, not thinking twice about being rude.

"Stupefy" sounded again, to shut the kid up- he was getting annoyed. No one spoke to him like that; no one.

Mumbling about spoiled brats, he crawled into the cupboard and what he found melted the ice around his heart. Harry was huddled in a corner of his cupboard, scrunched up in a ball. How he did it Snape would never know. Tears fell out from his closed eyes. He didn't have his glasses, not needing them that much, only for reading.

"Harry?" He got no answer.

"Harry its ok. Come here," said Snape in his silky voice. It wasn't often that he would speak like that. Harry opened his eyes slighty, which were shiny with fear, pain and longing. Severus lifted his hand and slowly ran it through the boy's hair, where he was not hurt. Harry didn't flinch; just let him pet, which Snape took as a good sign.

"Harry I'm Severus Snape, from a school called Hogwarts. I've been sent to come and get you, and you never have to come back here! Is there anything you want to take with you? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he said. Harry said nothing, but he didn't flinch away when Severus moved closer.

Crawling into the cupboard, Severus gently wrapped his arms around the boy, and slid out to begin looking at the damage. As gently as possible he began to examine Harry, checking his arms and legs, lifting his shirt to look at his chest and back. He couldn't stop his heart from clenching every time he heard Harry's quiet whimpering; he didn't scream or cry out loud. The only way you could see he was in pain was by the tears on his face.

Severus began speaking in Latin, his hand above Harry's head. Harry began feeling sleepy, as the man continued to chant. He felt himself fall limp, and relaxing unwillingly. Harry fell asleep, just as he heard the black man saying "It's for the best."

Severus Snape crawled into the cramped cupboard, getting all of Harry's things, which didn't come to much. Some ragged clothes, a bag of books, and money. Mad-Eye Moody, Arthur and a few other **aurors** were there, and had seen everything. A few put healing charms on Harry, and a numbing charm. Severus was cursing himself, for not bringing any potions with him. He usually always, and he did mean always, carry his potions with him. They come in handy during times of need. 'Better get this kid to Hogwarts.' thought Severus.

"Take them in for child abuse!" growled Severus. "I'm getting back to Hogwarts."

With a "pop" he was gone. The wards were failing after all. They landed not far from Hogwarts. Harry was shivering, so Severus took off his cloak and rapped it around him also putting a heating charm on him. Soon he stopped shivering and by that time they had reached Hogwarts. He ran all the way to the hospital wing, throwing open the doors and shouting for the mediwitch as he set Harry on a bed.

"POPPY! POPPY!"

"Alright Severus no need to shout…" She got into nurse mode as she saw the poor boy, not bothering to finish the sentence. She took all Harry's clothes off ordering Severus to get warm water with healing solution in it.

He came back about a minute later, and they carefully washed him of all the dirt and blood. Severus couldn't stand it! It was worse than he had first thought. His ribs were sticking out at all angles, bruises all over his chest, back and face. So he made an excuse before he got lost in his own memories, making his way to the headmasters office.

Before he could knock... "Come in Severus! Lemon drop? Tea?"

"No headmaster. Harry Potter is down in the hospital wing almost dead," said Snape through clenched teeth.

Dumbledore lost his 'I know' twinkle in his eye, and got up so fast that if someone who didn't know Dumbledore had been watching, they would have fainted. After all it wasn't very often a one hundred and fifty year-old could move like that. They left for the hospital wing together in silence, and made it there in record time.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was on the floor. Dumbledore rushed over and "Enervate!" Poppy stirred and woke up.

"Oh dear, he woke up. I tried to get him to calm down. He wouldn't drink anything. He was scared. I took out my wand and he went ballistic, started looking for someone… that's the last thing I remember. The poor dear must have done magic."

Harry was in the corner, so Severus Snape went slowly over and kneeled down next to him.

"Harry it's Severus. Do you remember me? I told you I'd take you to Hogwarts. This is it, and that over there is the Headmaster. That lady there is the school nurse. She wont hurt you, I promise. C'mon lets get you to bed so we can get you feeling better. I will stay if you want me too, or go ok?"

He hadn't needed to say anything, Harry had been clutching onto his arm and robe as soon as he got close enough. It seemed as if they had already made a deep connection. Dumbledore was standing in the background, eyes twinkling brighter than ever. That usually meant trouble, but not today.

He picked Harry up and put him on the bed. The boy would shy away every time Madam Pomfrey brought out her wand so she did everything she could for him while he was looking away, or hid his face against Severus' shoulder. He was still under the numbing spell Severus cast on him.

Harry fell into a dreamless sleep when Severus gave him the potion. It was better that way. For one, he could get rest, and two, Madam Pomfrey could do what she needed to do without scaring him.

While Harry was asleep, Severus went through his bag. He read Harry's report cards and was amazed. Harry was brilliant at school, reading and writing amongst other things. He was a fast learner. There was not much else there. The clothes were going straight in the bin. Then Severus stopped in his tracks.

'What am I saying?' thought Severus 'I'm acting like he's mine…He might as well be, Lily would want me too, no one deserves to be treated like that. I hope I can get him out of thinking he's a freak. If he is with me he will be raised as a proper wizard. I've got the money to support both of us. God Lily I wish you were here! Your kid needs you! I will look after him, always.' Severus promised to himself, before nodding as he left the hospital wing.

Harry took a good couple of days to get better. A lot of people were in and out of the hospital wing during that time, students, teachers and very important looking people. They had tried to ask him questions but he refused to answer them. He just wanted to feel safe.

Harry looked at the man who had saved him from hell. He was nice, but there was a hardness in his face. Harry streched out his arms, trembling. He felt so safe with him, but terrified too. The man noticed and picked Harry up gently, cupping his hand against Harry's head as it rested on his shoulder. Harry put his hands around the man's neck as he rubbed Harry's back, till he was relaxed and no longer shaking.

"I'm taking him down to the dungeons with me. He can stay with me as long as he likes." He was already protective of Lily's child. He realized that and so did Poppy.

With a sharp turn that cuaused his cloak to billow out, Severus and Harry went to his his rooms. Some time between the hospital wing and the dungeons, Harry fell asleep and dreamed about the man with billowing black robes that saved him. He trusted him. He didn't know how, but he knew when people were telling the truth or lying. Harry didn't know it yet, but he was a natural at legilimency.

Once Severus reached the dungeons, he walked quickly to his spare room. He gently put Harry into bed, and tucked him in. Harry snuggled into the warmth that had wrapped around him, thinking to himself with a sad smile, 'This is what it's like to get tucked in.'

He woke up to a smell he knew very well, but he was used to cooking, it not just smelling it. He sat up and looked around the room in awe. He was not used to seeing such luxurious places. Severus walked in and watched Harry inspect his new room with wide eyes. Severus couldn't look away. Harry's eyes had been flat and dull, lifeless, when he had first arrived. Now, though, they were sparkling with life.

'Looks like he is healing nicely. So much like Lily.' thought Severus.

"Are you hungry?" asked Severus.

Harry jumped and spun around, nodding in response. He slid off the soft bed and followed Severus to the living room where there was a table with lots of food, more than Harry had ever seen. Harry sat down but didn't touch anything. There were pancakes, toast, eggs boiled and scrambled, fried bacon and sausages. He didn't know what this man was going to be like, but his fears were swept away when Severus looked up from filling his plate.

"You can eat as much as you like, whenever you like. If you ask me, you're too skinny, but you wont stay like that for long," smirked Severus. Then Harry released a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"We are going to get you some new clothes and money out of your vault." At Harry's confused look he elaborated.

"Your parents saved money up for you before they died."

"Aunt Petunia said mum and dad died in a car crash, and they were good for nothing drunks."

If looks could kill, and the Dursleys had been there, they would have died a very painful death.

"Harry, that's not true. Your aunt lied to you. You're not a freak, you're a wizard," Severus said as he lead him to the couch and took the chair for himself.

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard, and a powerful one I think. You are also famous." said Severus.

"I can't be. I mean, I'm Harry. Just Harry."

"Remember all the glass the other day?"

"Yes," Harry nodded and bit his lip, and then he smiled.

"A very long time a go there was a boy named Tom Riddle. He was very powerful, and was brought up in an orphanage. When he left school, he killed his only family, the ones who didn't take him in. After that, the man delved deep into the dark arts. They are very bad for you. Then he started gathering followers. I was one of them, forced to do it by my father. I know that's not an excuse. Anyway, he started killing people; moslty muggles, muggleborns, witches and wizards who went against him. A muggle is a person without magic and a muggleborn is someone with magic in a muggle, non magic family. Then there was a prophecy made about you and the Dark Lord so he went into your house. He killed your dad, mum and then turned his wand on you, but..."

"Avada kedavra, then lots of green light!" Harry blurted, surprising them both. Severus was too shocked to speak. He just nodded. About five minutes later he got over his shock and continued.

"But obviously, it didn't work. The curse backfired and hit him and he's been gone ever since. People think he's dead but I do not believe so. Nor does the Headmaster. He will be back someday, and then I will have to spy once more. You are famous here and you are known as…"

"The Boy Who Lived," said Harry

"Yes," whispered Severus.

Harry shook his head. "That's why strangers look at me like I was a god. People dressed weird my aunt always pointed out. They gave me gold coins, but never said anything. They were gone before I could say much, or if they stayed my aunt would grab me by the ear and drag me back home. My uncle always found out and would hit me and told me to stay away from all the freaky people.

Severus lifted Harry's chin up and got Harry to look into his eyes.

"You are not a freak. If anyone is, it iss them for their actions against you. It was wrong what they were doing. They lied about your parents and lied about what you are. Your parents were a good witch and wizard and they loved you very much. You are special. You stopped a very bad man and gave everyone peace. What happened that night stopped a very bad man. Most people were too scared of him to do anything. People still do not say his name: they call him You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named."

Harry knew Severus was being truthful, so he nodded and smiled. He was a wizard; that explained so much! He was happier than he could ever remember being.

Severus took a picture of him and Lily out of his old album and gave it to Harry.

"That there is your mum."

Harry looked at it and truly smiled for the first time since he had been brought to the school. The smile was just like his mothers. Not very many people had known they had been in a relationship, one that had lasted till sixth year. They had ended it, knowing they were not be able to get married or she would be killed for being muggleborn, and he a Death Eater. They always wrote to each other. Lily swore when the war was over, they were going to give it another go. As much as she loved James, she didn't love him as much as Severus.

The letters stopped suddenly after she got pregnant. (Not that Severus knew the reason). He had gone to see Lily, who had be getting ready to go into hiding and they spent the night together. They went into hiding, that was what he thought, but it wasn't true. She had been obliviated, and Harry had charms placed on him to look like James who had adopted him, and no one knew.

"Well then, you may keep that Harry, but we must get ready for your first visit to Diagon Alley. First we will eat lunch."

Harry nodded heading to his room and put the clothes on that Severus had left him. They were charmed short for him to wear with him being so small. He also left the photo beside his bed and went back to the living room. Severus came out, black robes billowing.

With a pop a house elf showed up with lunch. Harry watched it, then said "Thank you," and the house elf smiled and disappeared.

"That, Harry was a house elf."

Harry nodded and dug in. That made Severus smile; he was getting better already, quite quickly . They ate in a comfortable silence, chicken with chips and Harry took his first drink of pumpkin juice, instantly loving it. He drank two cups of it, and then he had a bit of chocolate cake, feeling sick. Severus gave him a anti-nausia potion.

"That will help, You're just not used to eating a lot yet. You will need to take that until you are, ok?"

At Harry's nod, Severus dug into his dessert. After their lunch, they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and, shaking off the soot, opened the wall between the Muggle and magical world. Harry was glad no one had recognized him yet. Severus had told him he was famous after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Welcome to Diagon Alley

"Welcome Harry to Diagon Alley," Severus said as he walked slower than usual so Harry could have a good look around. Eventually they got to Gringotts.

"Mr. Harry potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

"Aye does he now," said the goblin looking at Harry. "And does he have a key?" the goblin asked Severus then he handed the goblin the key then bent down to Harry who was looking at the goblins with unease.

"That there was a goblin, clever creatures as they come. There is no safer place than here accepting Hogwarts. Best stay close, they are not the friendliest of beasts" Harry scooted nearer to Severus which made him smile. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He had not smiled for a very long time since Lily and himself had to brake up and less or not at all since Lily died.

The cart ride was annoying for Severus, but Harry liked it.

"Key please," the goblin opened the vault then Severus explained what the different coinage was.

"That's a galleon, this one is a sickle and that is a knut ok?" He filled a pouch full of galleons, sickles and knuts and they took the cart ride back.

After the bank, they went into a trunk shop and Harry got a trunk with eight locks on it, paying eight galleons for it. Then Severus decided to go to a clothes shop so they went to madam Malkin's clothes for all occasions and he got a huge new wardrobe and some nice new cloaks. Green, Silver, White, Red, blue, Light blue, black with a snake on it, another red with an orange dragon on it and black with a white panther and the other way round black panther on the white so he got six cloaks. Four had animals on them; Snake, dragon and 2 panthers, a black and a white. He got trousers and tops in all colors, but he kept a green top and black trousers and his snake cloak out, immediately putting them on. Harry looked great, like a real wizard!

"Very nice Harry that goes great with your eyes, just like your mums." Harry smiled and paid eighteen galleons, 27 sickles and 4 knuts for the whole lot. They left and walked into a shop Harry had seen on the way. He bought a camera and 20 spools. He wanted lots of pictures, having never had his picture taken. For that he paid 2 galleons, 50 sickles and 1 knut. They then went to the book store and Harry bought lots of books. All sorts of books, but Snape took about ten or eleven back because he already had them. Thirty books later and 9 galleons, 4 sickles They left the shop.

Then they went into an other shop and got lots of parchment for drawing, Paint, Quills, Pencils and charcoal. In a poster shop, they picked out some posters of wizard stuff for Harry's walls.

Severus decided to apparate them, pop and they ended up at Hogwarts. Mr. Fudge was there speaking with Dumbledore. They were going to try and go unseen but Mr. Fudge saw them.

"Ah ha the person I came to see! I see you have young Mr. Potter with you hello." If he was expecting an answer he didn't get one. There was an uncomfortable silence between the four people then Dumbledore spoke.

"The trial for the Dursley's is set for two months from now. They got Harry's aunt to sign the papers for adoption so Harry is legally Severus's. There is nothing you Mr. Fudge can do as of yet. Severus excused himself and Harry went with him holding his hand just in case. They got back to their room. Harry got all his stuff out. Harry put his posters up; A couple of people on brooms playing Quidditch. He put his drawing stuff on the table, clothes in his trunk and some in his cupboard then started reading a book called Hogwarts a history. After he ate dinner, he went back to finish the book. When Severus opened the door to tell Harry to go to bed, he was asleep on the last pages of Hogwarts a history. He smiled and put a marker in his book and tucked him in, taking off his glasses, turned out the light and left for his own bed. Not before having a glass of fire whiskey of course.

Next morning came bright and early. Harry was up before Severus, and had already ordered breakfast. He started reading what was left of Hogwarts a history.

"I have potions to make. If you wish, you may sit and watch or read a book." Harry nodded. 'People get hurt and go to the hospital wing and Severus's potions make them better.' Harry thought to himself. He took his drawing stuff to the lab and drew Snape as he did his potions. He colored it in with paint, not with many colors, mostly black. After all it was the dungeons. After Severus bottled all the potions, Harry was already gone with his drawings and supplies. Severus sat himself on the couch with some wine and just relaxed. A while later Harry came through and sat beside him and said with excitement, "Want to see my picture Severus?"

"Yes."

He took the picture and showed it to Severus. Severus goggled, he was shocked. No one would believe an eight year-old did that. It was amazing, the vials, the cauldron and him and the surrounding dungeon. It was cool there were two. Harry put one in a folder he had just made for his pictures. It was like a muggle folder, but made with parchment and had a moving snake and dragon on each side that he had got Severus to help with.

He gave the other picture after writing: to Severus love from Harry potter aka ems on the back. He put it on the fire place along with the picture of lily and him. Severus asked a house elf to get them their dinner and they ate hungrily. They had missed lunch after all. After Harry finished, he began reading a book on potions. Seeing Severus doing it had made him curious of the potions that could be made.

He started the first year potion book and was enjoying it very much. Severus could see that even if he wasn't smiling or laughing his emotions could be seen through those beautiful green eyes just like lilies. He was glad that Harry liked potions because that was what he liked and excelled in, but it was said that potter's are no good in potions…

Harry fell asleep reading again, but he was on the couch, not his bed. Severus lifted him up and tucked him in, marked the brand new book, and left. Then Severus had his ritualistic glass of fire whiskey.

He couldn't imagine life without Harry. He had started to love him and didn't want to lose him. Feeling tired, he went to bed himself.

The next couple of months went quite fast, with Harry spending time reading books, asking questions or listening to Severus. They were getting very close. He knew all about pureblood's, Severus's family, death eaters, who was and wasn't, All about the founders, Wands, Politics, Fudge, Sirius Black and he learned a lot about his mum. He fell asleep on Severus one night when Severus was telling him about his mum. Harry enjoyed that and so did Severus. He liked talking about them and what they did. Harry was happy with that.

He never asked about his dad, after Severus had told Harry that they didn't get on. All he would say was that James Potter was arrogant and that he should ask someone who liked him. (not that he knows he's not a Potter.)

He was also taking pictures all the time. He had used a spool already, with pictures of him and Severus, the dungeons and Hogwarts. He was reading every book there was to read and he stumbled across a time travel book. A very powerful wizard once went back in time and got to know people from the past. "Cool," said Harry and he read it, put it in his trunk and then Severus came in and asked what every wizard wants to do...

"Want to learn Quidditch today?" asked Severus "The next school term will soon be starting and I'll be busy, as will be the pitch. You wont get a chance it's up to you. Also your aunt and uncles trial's coming soon."

"Sure I'd love to," replied Harry ignoring that last part.

They walked out onto the pitch, Harry had his camera, giving it to Minerva for safe keeping and picture taking. Minerva was shocked that Harry liked Severus Snape, but agreed nevertheless, sitting herself next to Dumbledore to watch. Severus found the two best brooms in the shed, shooting stars. The school didn't have very good brooms and he started to get Harry used to it.

"And shout UP!" said Severus to Harry.

"Up! Yes!" Squealed Harry he could get very happy quickly. As the broom slammed into his hand, he lifted off with Severus, and Harry didn't need help. He was a natural even though he was only eight. He was better than the seeker's at Hogwarts on a broom. He flew for hours diving and then Severus let the snitch out. Harry mucked about for a while, then saw the snitch and dived for it. Harry came very close to the ground, making the adults nearly have coronaries. He was going to crash! Shooting out his hand, clasping it over the snitch, He proudly pulled his broom up, landing on his feet.

Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were watching, Minerva clutching her chest, totally astounded. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling big time. They had lots of pictures of it of course. All three of them told him that he was a natural.

"When you are here as a student, you should try out for whatever house you end up in. You could end up on the Quidditch team for a first year."

Harry hugged him, flash goes the camera aww cute! Minerva gave Harry his camera back and they all headed back into the castle. Harry then took a long hot bath. He loved having a bath, his aunt never gave him one, a nice one anyway. He always stayed clean and tidy, being the perfect heir and no one even told him to be.

Severus and Harry went to the great hall for dinner. All the staff were now in the castle, having to prepare for the coming term. When the two entered the hall and headed for the staff table, conversation stopped. Then the staff who knew nothing of Harry's being at Hogwarts began to mutter. Dumbledore stood up, eyes twinkling.

"Professors, I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter. Harry this is Professor McGonagall transfiguration teacher, professor Sprout head of Hufflepuff house, And herbology teacher, Professor Flitwick charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw house…"

"Hello Mr. Potter" he squeaked almost falling from the bench.

"Professor Quirrell your defense against the dark arts teacher…"

"Hello Mr. Potter, such and honor it is."

"Professor Kettleburn your care of magical creatures teacher…"

"Hello Mr. potter."

Harry hid behind Severus and flattened his hair, making it longer than it was. Severus just smirked and sat down. Harry who was holding on to his robes, went with him. He sat between Dumbledore and Severus, quietly eating his dinner and listening to the teachers talking. Concentrating on an apple, Harry turned it into a real baby tiger. Unaware of the shocked professors staring at him, he petted the tiger.

"What am I going to call you hm! I know what about tiger Lily? That's a nice name," giggled Harry. Then noticing everyone staring, he buried himself into Severus's robes. Everyone was shocked that a Potter and Snape were getting along. Severus looked down and the kid was asleep.

"Well looks like Harry's tired, Better get him to his bed. Goodnight headmaster, professors." He picked Harry up, put his head on his shoulder and left. As soon as Severus and the sleeping Harry were out of the great hall, everyone started talking.

Severus put Harry in bed he was going to let him get a goodnight's sleep. 'It's the trial for the Dursley's tomorrow.' thought Severus. He kissed Harry's head and left. It felt as if he had been doing it forever, but it had only been two months. As much as Severus tried to distance himself from Harry, he couldn't. Every time he looked at him and remembered he did that last time with Lily and he never got another chance. He learned from his mistakes to get to know them while you have the chance. He had told Harry about Mr. Fudge going to try and control him, and make himself more popular, making it look like he cared for the boy who lived. Harry had remarked smartly on that.

"yep definitely care for the boy who lived no doubt, just wont care about just Harry," Who he had been his whole life. He didn't want to leave, he liked it here, but deep down he knew Severus was right. He had yet to lie to Him. But tonight the past came to haunt the boy who lived.

"Lily take Harry and run, he's here… he betrayed us," BANG! "Not Harry, please not Harry… take me instead, have mercy, Have mercy… please not Harry! Take me, Take me instead!" "Avada kedavra!" And "Avada kedavra!" And then he saw a forest (Albanian forest.) He was in a snake's body and…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed as he woke up. Seconds later Severus was at the side of his bed pulling him into a hug.

"Its ok, just a nightmare its ok shh." Soon Harry calmed down enough. He was still clutching his head.

"Sev my head hurts real bad," moaned Harry.

Severus was just about to get up, but Harry had him in the tightest grip Severus could ever remember. Something was wrong "Its ok, I'll be right back I promise."

But still Harry clung on to him like a life line, So he sat there and told Harry something new about his mom, all the while rubbing his back, till he finally went back to sleep. Even then Harry had a death grip on him, but Severus was too tired so he cuddled Harry close, and then fell into the best sleep he'd ever had. He was not the only one. Harry fell asleep and had a wonderful dream about being with his mum and Severus together and he will have the same dream for years to come. Not only that, but he will know where Voldie is and have visions of the past present and future. Years to come will be very special also he wont trust anyone apart from Severus Snape. When he's not there, he doesn't trust anyone.

Dumbledore went to Severus' quarters to find him and Harry cuddled together in Harry's bed. He took a couple of pictures, and left them to get a well deserved sleep. They slept late.

"Harry! Harry! C'mon get up elms!" (Harry's nickname)

"I'm up, getting dressed," grumbled Harry.

Soon both were sitting having breakfast in silence. Harry didn't eat much not that Severus could blame him. He was to face the monsters that had abused him for a long time, since he could remember. He ate a bit of toast, but truth be told Harry looked green, like he was going to be sick. If they were found not guilty Harry knew he would be going back to his aunt and uncles house. If he has to go he swore to himself he was going to run away, far away. He did after all have lots of money. He could leave he was a metamorphmagus. Only Severus knew that, and he swore he wouldn't tell anyone. That was Harry's only comfort apart from Severus being there for him.

Severus read a book to him after he crawled into his lap, putting his head on his shoulder. He listened as Severus's silky voice washed over him. He was relaxed totally but unfortunately the feeling couldn't last forever. Eventually they left with the headmaster to the trial led by the full wizengamot, no death eaters. They had made sure of that and it was as private as it could get. That's what they think (cough "skeeter" cough.)

Harry never listened to what the judge was saying...trial in session. .. and So on...

"Vernon Dursley you stand accused of child abuse and attempted murder. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty your honor," There was a ripple of noise as he said that. It was either the boy who lived who was liar or a huge obese muggle. And they were prepared to think that he was the liar. After all they would hate to have a liar as a savior.

"Petunia Evans Dursley you stand accused of child abuse. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," She said head held high speaking as if everyone were a piece of filth on her floor.

"I call one Mr. Weasley to the stand."

"Alistair moody to the stand."

" I call Mr. Anderson to the stand."

They all answered accordingly. They had kept him in a cupboard, and that she had been hitting him calling him a freak and telling him he should have died with his parents. They had made him have a power surge of fear telling them they could smell the fear and how Severus helped him get to Hogwarts. They told how they had been arrested and their son sent to live with his aunt Marge after being obliviated.

"I call one Harry potter to the stand."

"Harry can you tell us the first time your uncle hit you?" The man asked being as nice as he could, trying not to be too awed by meeting the boy who lived, trying to remember that it was his mum that helped him survive.

"I don't know," Replied Harry in a timid small frightened voice.

"Ok tell us what you remember."

"I…. I... I, I turned my water into juice when I... I… I was four gulp and my aunt she slapped me across the face, and told my uncle. He put me in my cupboard and locked me up, for a long time. It was all dark, and scary especially in storms. I hate storms cuz they bring flashbacks." every one looked at each other. They knew what he was talking about. The night James and Lily died and the night he vanquished he-who-shall-not-be-named.

"He never gave me anything to eat or drink and made me do m...more chores. I could never get them done and my uncle never let me have anything to eat and hit me till I couldn't stand. Then he would lock me up. gulp But it got better when I was eight, when he locked me in. I… I… I would magic open my cupboard and get lots to eat. The day Severus came I was so scared, hungry and very sore. He had hurt me again cuz I burnt a bit of toast and the bacon was not how Dudley liked it. I… I… I felt like my chest was burning, my ribs were already sore then this shock wave came and smashed all the glass in the house. I… I.. .I'm glad I… I it happened." Harry finished, tears running down his face. He practically fled the chair, and climbed up beside Severus. Putting his arms around Harry, Severus let him cry. Severus knew that Harry needed it, public and his reputation be damned.

"I'd like to call one Vernon Dursley to the stand,."

They administered veretaserum and got a lot out of him. Enough to have them locked up for life in Azkaban. All the while Harry had curled up, and was still shaking and crying. Vernon admitted to being abusive, locking him up. He also admitted to almost sexually assaulting Harry, but his lawyer stopped him. The jury had came to their decision earlier than anticipated and everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mr. Vernon Dursley you are found guilty by the court and by the jury. You will be serving a life sentence in Azkaban for the abuse of a defenseless and important child to the Wizarding world," said the judge

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley you are also found guilty for the neglect and child abuse of one Harry James Potter who probably saved your life the day his parents died. You will also serve a life sentence in Azkaban and your son will be delivered to an orphanage," said the woman again who looked like she'd rather give them to the demmentors to eat than what she was instead giving them.

Harry and Sev both let out the breaths they were holding, looking at each other. Harry smiled a smile that lit up Severus's whole life. He smiled back, but Harry's smile faded when a hand found its way around his neck. He knew who it was without turning around. He would know that meaty hard hand anywhere. Vernon had gotten free from the auror's and hissed at Harry who wouldn't have been surprised if it was parseltongue he spoke.

"Just you wait boy. When I get out I will hunt you and kill you dead… Stupid good for nothing freak just like your parents boy… You ruined our life boy… You should be more grateful… Took you in since you were a baby… Giving you food from our table… Roof over your good for nothing head… Purely out of the goodness of our hearts… And you wondered why my Dudders got everything… I'll get you boy…" with those words, he started to choke Harry. The auror's couldn't touch him for if they hit him on the back he would fall straight on Harry. They stood transfixed, staring at Harry's fist that happened to be glowing. The more Vernon said, the brighter it became. Sev tried to get to him, but Dumbledore stopped him so he made a motion with his hand, telling Harry to hit him.

"Fuck you uncle Vernon, you're just jealous!"

He rammed his fist into his Uncles stomach, letting loose the magic he had so wanted to release, what he had longed to do for quite awhile. His uncle went flying back with the force of the magically charged blow, landing with a sickening crack at the other end of the room. Then the world began tilting for Harry. He had just let out an amount of wandless magic no eight year old should be able to do.

Harry was very powerful.

Before he could fall, hands wrapped themselves around him. He desperately tried to get out of the strong grip, but as he struggled the smell of lavender, wormwood and other ingredients came to him and Harry knew who it was and let himself be picked up. Wrapping his small arms around Sev's neck and snuggling into his robes. He soon fell asleep to the sound of Sev's voice and the smell of the man, knowing he is save.

Meanwhile, Fudge was trying to restore order so that he could get Harry Potter out of Dumbledore's control. It seemed to him that if he did, he would have more votes of confidence. Everyone was applauding the boy who lived as the auror's took his uncle Vernon and his aunt away. Sev, hating the crowd took out a portkey before Fudge could reach them and activated it. Taking Harry back to his dungeons safely in Hogwarts. Sitting down on the sofa, he cuddled Harry close and followed him into sleep.

Sev's hair, as always, since Harry had come into his life, getting in the way. Severus's hair was just never greasy since then

That was how Minerva found them. She came down to see if they were ok and if they had won. As soon as she saw Harry and Sev, she knew the answer. Minerva had to smile. 'Yes, she had noticed Sev was a lot happier with Harry about.' So was Harry. She wouldn't come between them. Harry deserved any happiness he could get.

Taking the camera from the side table, she took three pictures of them. Covering them in Harry's favorite green throw with Ems and Harry written on it. Everyone knew Harry's nickname now Ems for his beautiful green eyes. He remembered his mum calling him that. They stayed like that all afternoon, being tired from the morning. Sev loved Harry like his own son and Harry had come to know what it was like to play, have fun and be loved. He didn't want that to change. Would do anything to keep what he got now.

Sev woke up first, stretching about a bit. Not much as Harry was curled on top of him. He yawned and watched Harry sleep. Knowing that Harry was going to be very bright, already was in fact. He thought Harry might be placed in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He was cunning, sly and loved to read. He still had a few years to get to know the Wizzarding world, but he knew better. The boy loved to learn everything about this new world he was born into. He had read some of his books and loved Quidditch, but didn't fool around like his dad did. He acted more like Sev on a broom.

Somehow Sev knew Harry was going to be taken away from him. He had seen Fudge look at him and Harry, and then make his way over. Severus dreaded it, hating not being able to do anything about it. He braced himself for what was to come. He would fight for Harry.

A while later Harry stirred, happily smiling into the onyx eyes of Sev. They ordered something to eat. Sev had wine while Harry got pumpkin juice. He absolutely loved the stuff. He loved his food too. Not the way other people do, only in the way of being happy for what he has, that he gets it at all.

In the beginning, he was afraid the food would be taken from him, but after a couple of months Sev and Harry had an unbreakable bond, like father and son. They trusted each other.

"That was brilliant thanks Sev." Severus just smirked; he was used to Harry's thanks. It was nice. Harry would then drink all his pumpkin juice and go look for something to do.

Harry never had problems finding things to do. He had his own personal possessions now and was grateful everyday. He would read one of his many books in his password protected eight-locked trunk. Sev was the only one who knew it.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He didn't know about the marauders map yet. He put his nightclothes on and settled down to read his book. He was still reading it at eleven o'clock.

"Harry you can read that book tomorrow, time for bed now." He never argued, always did as he was told because he was glad there was someone there for him.

Harry cuddled into his warm blankets, got his nightly kiss from Sev and fell asleep happy. Now that he knew he wouldn't be going back with the Dursley's, there were no nightmares haunting him. Oh sure, those horrible times would not leave him, but he had Sev now. Sev would protect him and keep the demons away. He just couldn't wait till Sev was his dad, until he was adopted. He knew there might be trouble Sev had told him as much. He loved it here and again he thought about how he would do anything to keep the peace in his life.

He forgot it was his birthday, but a certain bunch of people had not. Especially Dumbledore who knows the prophecy... as the seventh month dies... July 31st, it's the same day as Neville Longbottom's.

Next morning came bright and early. Harry missed breakfast and Sev slept in till nearly lunchtime. Harry started his book from where he left off the night before and was so engrossed in it that he didn't even notice Sev getting up, saying hello and leave. He headed to the headmasters office.

"Headmaster, I want Harry to have a party. He hasn't had one ever, and I think it would be nice. Maybe just the teachers, a small dinner party."

"Great idea Severus I will have it all arranged!" exclaimed Dumbledore as he put a lemon drop in his mouth. "Well, if you'll excuse me Severus I have a present to buy and party to arrange."

Severus Snape left the headmasters office, feeling satisfied. He left the blue-eyed headmaster's eyes twinkling brighter than the stars. When Sev got back, Harry was still engrossed in his book. Smiling, he thought 'Definitely a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin.' He ordered lunch and Harry finally put down his book, beginning to eat.

"Will you take me flying again?" asked Harry pushing his glasses up.

"If that is what you want to do then yes," was the reply.

"Thanks Sev, you're the best," said Harry and he truly meant it. While he waited for Sev to tell him it was time, he read Quidditch through the ages. The book was huge and he didn't want to read much more, having already read all morning. He wanted to do something like play Quidditch.

Sev came back with a better pair of trousers and together they went down to the Quidditch pitch. They selected the same brooms as last time and raced all the way to the other end of the pitch. They raced for ages, playing chaser together, and then playing with the snitch. Harry was the one who caught it.

"Hah I got it! Phew I'm knackered!" exclaimed Harry.

"Let's get in then, have a shower and go to the great hall for dinner."

Harry nodded and they put their brooms away and trudged all the way back to the dungeons and Harry had a long shower. He always did and Sev knew why, having asked why he was always in the bath that long two weeks after he had moved in.

::Flashback::

'How long does he take to have a bath?' thought Snape as Harry came out, hair flat, his skin pink and in green night wear.

"You were in there for ages. Are you ok?" in other words what were you doing in there that long but he didn't say it aloud though.

Harry looked down, embarrassed. Sev looked amused until he told him why. "My aunt never gave me a bath. I had to wash at the sink. I wasn't aloud to ruin their bath. I washed the dishes everyday and I'd wash what I could. I enjoy having a bath with warm water because I was only aloud cold water and hated it. Only once did I complain about it cuz then my aunt made a bath with boiling water, throwing me in. I never said anything again. I couldn't sleep and could barely move because of it. I was very sore and red. At school I'd run the cloth on the burns that I could reach, but somehow I managed to heal the next day." He didn't look at Sev, only went to his room and fell asleep. If he had he would probably have flinched because the look on his face was pure murder. He thought 'If Harry Potter was abused, what hope was there for the rest of them?'

::End flash back::

After they had washed and dressed, he had to admire Harry. He dressed smartly and anything he wore suited him. He really was the perfect heir. Even Draco couldn't wear everything, only blacks and greens that was all he wore anyway but that's not the point.

Severus realized he loved Harry Potter as his own son. Hell, the boy should have been his son Lily and his. He had no kids or wife because he had to play the loyal death eater. He never wanted to endanger anyone, especially the one he loved, but she had left him as if she had no love for him. She had been obliviated, but before dying, had gotten her memories back. By that time Voldemort was on to her so she put a charm on her son and died for him.

"Hey Sev, you ok?" Harry sounded concerned.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he said, "Yes I'm fine Harry, let's get going."

Together they left for the great hall. One aware of what lay ahead, one thinking it was going to be a normal dinner.

A few minutes later they entered the great hall. It was dark… "SURPRISE!" There were banners (balloons) everywhere and of course presents! Also all his favorite foods! He let a few happy tears fall. His mouth was hanging open. Sev reached over and shut it with a smirk saying, "Don't want to catch flies now do we?"

"Y… you did this…s for me...e?" asked Harry with awe in his voice. He had seen Dudley have parties, but never expected one for himself. There were pictures taken of him during the night, with his camera. He blew out the candles wishing he could disappear if anyone took him away from Sev, 'I wish that Sev could be my adoptive father and if he can't I wish to be able to disappear.' With that said he blew out the candles and started on his presents he had many different kinds of sweets Bertie Bots every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, levitation bon bons and a bunch more. He got many books about Wizzarding subjects and also magical children stories; Witch saves snow white, wizard saves sleeping beauty! There were nice new teddies, a panther, snake, griffin and a raven. He loved them all. His dad's invisibility cloak was given to him, but for now he didn't have much interest in it, folding it up to keep it nice. After all it was his dads.

Sev seemed satisfied that he didn't go crazy about it. He gave him books of his three favorite subjects and a new cloak.

Some time later Harry left the great hall with his presents filling his arms and his camera dangling from his fingers. He had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were sparkling with joy. This was the best time in his life! For Harry though, joy always came at a price. That was just the way it was. He felt like this was all a dream and that he would wake up back at the Dursley's. He just wondered what was going to happen. Yes indeed Harry's happiness came at a price. The time he got to visit Bella Figg and was beaten when he got back. He hoped he was wrong because he loved it here. School was starting soon and Sev was always busy reading and writing essays.

He began tidying his things away. Books at his table to read, teddies on his bed and cloak and clothes in drawers and hung up. He slid into his pajamas that had snitches on them, climbed into bed and opened the new potions book Sev had given him. He cuddled into his snake and panther, reading his new book till the lines were blurry and fell asleep. Sev again came in, took the book and marked it; slid Harry's glasses off and tucked Harry in along with his snake and panther. He kissed him goodnight and left.

When he first went in, he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face. Harry was reading his new book already and Severus was glad the boy liked his things. He went to his bed, looking forward to a new day. He was also a bit moody because the holidays were nearly up. School would be back in session in a couple of weeks, making him have to deal with the brats.

The same happened every week, mostly they would play Quidditch, read and draw or Harry would watch Sev make potions. Harry would listen to him mutter what ingredient was what although Harry knew most of them from his readings. He never got board with it; it was much better than doing chores at the Dursley's everyday. Harry never went anywhere without his panther, he absolutely loved it. Most of his books had been read and before they knew it, the welcoming feast had arrived.

Hope you are enjoying it, R&R and goodbye


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first years entered soaking wet, Harry snickering at there state. Their soaking wet, they never heard of a drying charm. Sev smirked beside him. He had a reputation to protect so no Mr. Nice Guy, no more smiles either, but Harry understood.

Before he knew it the sorting hats mouth opened and it started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I am pretty

But I am brainy

Never judge a book by its cover

I was created by the great

Hogwarts four

To sort you where

You belong Slytherin

For who's cunning and

Sly not evil

Gryffindor for brave

And not stupid

Hufflepuff took those who were

Pure at heart

And Ravenclaw took those who dwell in books

Now put me on I'll put you where

I think is best"

Everyone clapped and the sorting began.

"Ashley thorn."

... "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rick Nott."

... "SLYTHERIN!" In the end there were 12 Slytherin's, 11 Gryffindor's, 10 Ravenclaw's and 8 Huffelpuff's

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. All I have to say is that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students. Now tuck in!" said the headmaster. His eyes twinkling and his arms spread out in welcome.

Harry looked around the great hall noticing everyone looking curiously at him. He sank more into his seat, making sure his fringe was flat. He didn't want people looking at him like a freak in a show or some animal in the zoo. It was going to get worse. Severus saw this and leaned over to him and said "It's going to be a lot worse when they hear your name." Harry nodded. He knew that all right. All too soon the feast ended and the new defense teacher was announced. Then the moment he had been dreading finally arrived.

"I'd personally like to welcome a new guest who's going to be staying here in the dungeons with professor Snape and his Slytherin's. Let me introduce you to Harry Potter." Everyone was gaping at him, and then he finally did shrink back. 'Have they nothing else to bloody look at?' Before he could think anymore Sev had gotten up and was taking his Slytherin's to the dungeons. Harry not wanting to be left followed him. Sev looked back and smirked. 'He knew I wouldn't want to stay thank god can't stand them looking at me.' He gave them all a Snape stare and they turned from him quick enough. 'Ha-ha yes! I know how to get rid of them yes!' Sev pointed the other direction from where he was going so he did just that. Sev went to the common room and started his first speech enthralling all the first years.

"Welcome to Slytherin. You are in Slytherin so I expect nothing but perfect behavior from my students. My name is Professor Severus Snape and you may call me Sev in private, only in private. Most of the student body will hate you for the house you're in. We will have no fighting in here. I will expect you all to stick up for each other. Now, the prefects will take over with the house rules and such. You will have classes first thing in the morning. I'll hand out your schedules and if you ever need me, any of you, you know where to find me. If not me then the prefect Marcus Flint will help you. Even if it's to get me ok? Thank you and goodnight."

Harry mean while went to bed when he reached Sev's quarters. "Snitch" He was glad to go in, away from the talking houses. Gryffindor's thinking he's a traitor, Huffelpuff's stayed out as usual, Slytherin's were unsure and the Ravenclaw's wanted to study him like an object. He went to bed and read another book. Putting it aside he let out a huge yawn and snuggled into his bed, falling asleep. He left his nervous thoughts to flow over him till sleep claimed him unaware that Sev came in, covered him more, moved his hair and kissed his head. Sev was not ready for the new year of school, but ready in the way that he had everything needed. He would miss time with Harry though.

Early next morning Sev was up and dressed after a shower. He settled in to have breakfast and as he did, Harry joined him.

"I'll be down at lunch time, but we will be eating in the great hall ok? That's where the teachers have to eat. If you like you could stay down here?"

"Ermm... Could I come with you? If I get looked at too much I'll come back down here. I'll bring down my invisibility cloak so no one can follow or pester me," Harry replied.

After finishing his breakfast he made his way down to the dungeons in his invisibility cloak. He wanted to see what Sev's class was like from a teachers view so he got a spot at the front and waited there. Not long after, students started coming down to the dungeons. With a BANG Sev came gliding in and Harry had to giggle. 'Classic entry Sev.' Thought Harry.

"You are here to learn the exact art of potions making and there will be no foolish wand waving here. I can tell you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death. But I don't expect many of you to appreciate what is exact potions making."

"Weasley, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Sev asked one of the two redheads in the room.

"I… I... uh I don't know professor," answered Fred. Harry added silently to himself 'Are they idiots or what? It's draught of the living death a sleeping potion! Ha-ha.'

"Trust you not to open a book before you get here Weasley. Well Where would you look if I asked you to find me a baezer?" asked Sev with a sneer. 'They are Idiots the whole lot of them. Why I teach I'll never know.'

"I don't know professor," he replied going as famous Weasley red as his hair. Harry was having the time of his life under that cloak 'Pity they really are idiot's stomach of a goat and can save you from most poisons! Even I know that answer, frowns, and I've only known the Wizzarding world for about 6 month's.' shrugs

"Pity, one more. What's the difference between monkshood and wolfs-bane?"

"I uh don't know…" making them go even more red than they already were. 'Oh this is fun Sev there is no difference. They're both the same plant aconite! I'm going to love this class.' Thought Harry as he watched the class continue.

Within the hour the class finished and Harry was satisfied. He crept back down to his room. After watching the potions they made, he ended up even more curious about the subject. He remembered what Sev said to him the first time he opened a potions book.

::FLASH BACK::

"There is no point in reading that. No Potter has ever had any luck with potions making nor be able to know potions," explained Sev.

"Yeah well I'm an Evans too and my mum was second best at potions behind you so ha!"

"I suppose," replied Sev. 'Harry actually has a point maybe he will be good at potions. I hope he proves me correct.'

::END FLASHBACK::

He sniggered when he remembered. He was going to show Sev that a Potter could make potions. However he wasn't doing it to prove a point, he was doing it because he liked the subject. He had yet to make one, but he knew that with some he could name all the ingredients for some potions without the book. Harry couldn't wait till he could make a potion! He had asked Sev a few times but he always said to wait for a while that he was too young, he knew he could after all he could make the potion in his head.

Before he knew it, it was the end of the week. He always had a book and a cup of coca or coffee and a headache potion for Sev when he walked in. He had gotten used to it within two days; Sev coming in, fetching a headache cure, having something to drink and settling in to read something or reading the homework.

One day Harry marked the first year ones and wrote what they had done wrong. Sev had nearly gone ballistic.

"What are you doing with the first year essays?" he growled as he grabbed them out of Harry's hand. He looked them over and was impressed. 'He really knows his potions. I just might get a potions set for him. The boy marked them just like mine, I'm proud. God I wish he was my son.'

He even called some of them idiots and told them to read the books properly. When they answered wrong he said to them if they paid attention to the instructions, they could possibly enjoy potions. Sev felt he couldn't have got the point across better if he tried so from then on Harry corrected the first year papers and Sev did the rest. Sev really hated the first year ones and Harry was really getting good. He had ended up memorizing the second year potions book and knew how to defend himself 'expelliramus' and 'stupefy' and 'petrificus totalus'. He also knew some good charms. He didn't have a wand, but he tried it out and realized he didn't need one. He had told no one he could, not even Sev. He thought it was wrong only because he was the only one who did it. Everyone else used a wand.

I know this is shorter than the others but it gets better

And another one done R&R for cookies


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Weeks went by and Harry started helping with correcting first and second year's essays. Still he never got board with life at Hogwarts. He watched Severus brew, read books, wandered the halls and talked to the ghosts. He even got along with peeves, asking about his pranks he pulled etc. Everyone got on with him, Slytherin the most. He sometimes went down to the Slytherin common room and spoke to the others. Sev had had to come down to the common room and take him to bed about 11 or 12 times as he fell asleep on the couch. One of the Slytherin's always covered him with a throw, but was always gone by the time morning came.

It was obvious all loved him. Even the hard evil looking Slytherin never had the heart to say no to him. They taught him to play chess and gob stones, played exploding snap and ate Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and chocolate frogs. They couldn't even be horrible to him when he came back from Gryffindor common room. Neither could the Gryffindor's when he came from the Slytherin's. He sat at all different tables at lunch and dragged people from different houses to sit with him. Slowly the house prejudices were put a side when they realized if they put their heads together a sly, gryf, huff and Ravenclaw could do what they would and realized they had lots of things in common. They realized just because a person had more cunning than bravery didn't mean they couldn't have been in Gryffindor.

The teachers couldn't believe it. Minerva was awed that an eight year old could do something they had been trying to do for a very long time. Severus was absolutely astonished and proud. James potters son or not he was a son to him and he wasn't going to change that.

Harry changed, his hair grew out, and he got his eyesight fixed and grew taller. He still had the huge green eyes and he never once thought of the Dursley's. He had lots of pictures and became good friends with Charlie and Bill. He also made friends with Fred and George, introducing them to peeves. They became partners in crime only after they promised it was nothing dangerous or humiliating. Fred and George gave Harry the Marauders map when he told him that it was his dads when they had gotten into Filch's office. Their names came up when they tried to open it and he knew it had been his dads. After all he remembered being called Prongs JR, heard Siri being called Padfoot, a man named Moony and Wormtail. He didn't use it much, but kept it beside his invisibility cloak. He only realized it was a map when he opened his trunk and the Map had come out and he asked it how it shut. It said: "Mr. Padfoot would like to tell Bolt that he should say mischief managed." After that he put it away.

He had yet to go flying; the Gryffindor's were currently out side looking for a new seeker. Harry went outside and got one of the decent brooms in the broom shed, flying over. He and Charlie played for the snitch and Harry gave him some tips on moves. They had to admit Charlie was the best, next to Harry of course. Being not a student, he couldn't play only second years and up could. He helped all seekers, not just one team. Fighting had started saying they had gotten a better seeker having help so he had went out to every seeker practice for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Harry also helped pick out reserve seekers for the teams who had last year seekers.

Christmas was coming up and most everyone was going home. Only the Weasley's were staying along with some Slytherin's.

"Want a snowball fight please?" asked Harry in his sweet voice and big eyes pleading with them to come out. After a while they relented and had the biggest snowball fight in Hogwarts a history. Harry had the guts to hit the teachers and then they ended up fighting the teachers. Minerva, Sev, the Herbology teacher, even Peeves was out. The only teacher not involved was Headmaster Dumbledore. He was taking the pictures of them all having fun. Harry always had his camera with him. They all had gotten used to him taking pictures so before he even asked they would take the pictures. There was at least one picture of everyone in the whole school.

After the huge snowball fight they all said there goodbyes and Slytherin's went down to the dungeons, Gryffindor's went to the lions den (Gryffindor common room) and Sev and Harry made their way down to their rooms to get dried off. Harry went for a bath and got a pair of jeans and top on. He took his spools of film, putting them in a pouch. Then he wrote a letter giving the man 9 galleons saying he hoped it was enough asking for them to be developed. He told them to send them to Harry Potter. A few days later he got a bundle and opening it, found that his galleons were still there. There were some nice photo albums and all his pictures. He drew Sev on one side of his photo album and a snake, panther and phoenix roaring along with a dragon breathing fire everywhere. Then he asked his charms teacher to help him get them to move. He already knew, but didn't want it spoiled in case he did it wrong. He didn't think to use anything else as a test. 'That was totally stupid. I could have done it; all I needed to do was bloody draw and practice. Oh well never mind, he would have wondered how I did it anyway and that would give me away.'

They went into Hogsmead together and Harry said he was going to a small shop near the potions shop. He would meet Sev at the ice-cream shop across the road. Sev put a tracking charm on him just in case and was rather reluctant to let him go.

"I'll be ok Sev, I promise." While Sev went to some shop, Harry went into the potions shop and asked for the most valuable and rare potions.

"I'm sorry; we can't give them to you. You're too young and they are very expensive," said the grubby man.

"Hem Hem I am not. I'm eight years old and I do have the money," said Harry, trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"Fine let me see?" asked the suspicious grubby owner.

Harry drew out his bag; there were thousands of gallons in it. The man's eyes went wide. "Where did you get that money from young man? No kid your age can have that amount of money."

Harry decided he might as well tell the truth. "Promise on your magic soul and heart you will tell no one anything that happens or that is said here or that I was here at all?"

"Fine, fine, fine I promise on my magic soul and heart," the man said putting his wand to his heart as he said it. Harry smiled a small smile. "Ok," he lifted his bangs from his forehead. 'Here it comes, might come in handy being famous and all.'

"Bloody hell you're ... you ...you're Harry P… P… Potter! Such an honor it is. What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" 'Very very handy. Brilliant! Oh I'm definitely going to be a Slytherin. Ha-ha.'

"Yep that is the money I got from strangers on the street. I'm staying at Hogwarts and I want some of your rarest ingredients for the person I'm staying with. His name is Professor Severus Snape and he really doesn't like being keep waiting. I want to surprise him!" said Harry. The owner paled at the name and agreed, quickly gathered up his rare ingredients.

"That's about it Mr. Potter. For all that it will be 30 galleons, 6 sickles." Harry handed over 33 galleons and told him to tell no one he was there. He then took the packet of precious ingredients and left the store. At another shop he found really nice necklaces that had a phoenix, a snake, dragon and panther intertwined, their eyes glowing green and onyx, blue and yellow. He took them, paying 12 galleons and getting a discount for being Harry Potter. 'He-he suckers the lot of them just because I'm Harry Potter, they take half the price off them. This is so cool! Oh I hate being looked at yes, but getting things cheaper it does have its perks. Hey that's a nice bag I might get it,' he thought to himself as he walked by the shop next to the ice-cream parlor, not even notice Sev leave for the potions shop.

Harry walked into the small shop. It was quite dusty. 'This place needs a good cleaning.' His magic swept the room like it did at the Dursley's and the room looked sparkly clean.

"Hello I want that bag with the basilisk on it please, no matter the cost."

"Sure you can pay for it? It's 5 galleons," wondered the clerk.

"Yep." 'Wouldn't ask for it if I didn't stupid farts!' thought Harry as he took out five galleons from his pouch. He had over 1 million galleons after all from strangers. He kept it in his trunk. Harry was sure it would last well over his 7 years at Hogwarts thanks to strangers. He just thanked the gods he kept it.

Taking his new bag, Harry put all his things in. Potions ingredients and necklaces flung it over his back and left the shop heading down to the bookshop. He bought two new books, a third year potions book and 4th year along with new defense against the dark arts books. He got some transfiguration and charms books that he didn't have although he had about 20 books to read still. He paid 49 galleons, put them into his bag and put his ingredients on top of them so as to keep them un-smashed.

Now it was time to head to the ice-cream shop.

Sev walked into the potions shop, getting a mini potions kit and more ingredients and a new potions book he knew neither he nor Harry had.

"Can I have the basilisk tooth that you just got in please?" he asked the man hiding a smile. 'That kid sure got something he wanted for the man he really must love him.'

"I'm sorry the order has been cancelled. They got a better offer elsewhere." 'Well that's half true; the kid paid more for it.'

'Damn I needed them too. I'll just have to wait then.' "Thanks for your help," he said as he handed him the money for the mini potions kit and stock of ingredients, sweeping out of the shop. If he had stayed five seconds more he would have heard…

"Yes you are definitely going to like this Christmas," said the shop owner. After all he had made quite a bit with them.

And Another one is done … Please R&R… and feed the autor


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Christmas day came bright and early. Harry opened his window and walked into the living room and made two cocas for him and Sev. Unlike every other eight-year-old kid, Harry didn't believe in Santa Clause. He stopped believing in him at six years old. After all he knew he was not bad and still never got anything. Also he lived in his cupboard and would have heard someone come in, but never mind that. Santa Clause wasn't celebrated in the Wizzarding world. He put the cocas on the table beside the huge fluffy green rug he usually sat on to read his book, not expecting anything.

He wrapped up his presents for Sev. 'He's made me so lucky, the least I can do is give him something for Christmas. I love it here; it's the best home in the world.' With a huge smile he wrote: To Sev, from Ems and put them at the end of the rug, drinking the rest of his coca.

"Merry Christmas Sev," said Harry as he bounced over and hugged him, then dragged Sev to the rug where his coca waited. He then dumped Sev's presents into his lap. Sev looked at them in wonder, opening the headmaster's one first. 'Figures, sends me them every year blasted lemon drops.' Dropping them he went for the other ones, looking at the labels. When he saw from Harry he asked, "How did you get these?"

"I went to the shops in Diagon Alley when we went shopping and met at the ice-cream shop," beamed Harry. "Open them then c'mon open!" squealed Harry, rubbing his hands together. He just hoped Sev liked his presents. There were three and he opened the smallest one first and gasped at the pendant that must have been expensive. "How, how did you get the money for this?" Harry went very red.

"If we both wear them, we will know how the other feels and where the other is. You could even get around anti-apparition shields and portkey's too. It kind of acts like a apparating and portkey. You hold the necklace and say 'Harry be safe' and apparate and you will be beside me. I would do the same. We can even talk through them through any and all wards wherever we are." Sev was in awe. "They must have been expensive. Again, how did you get the money?"

"Well I told you people always looked at me like I'm a god, always giving me gold coins. I saved them up all those years, I have them in the bag I had when I first got here. I also have a load of muggle money too; I always took my cousin's money and made duplicates out of notes from uncle Vernon's wallet. I was going to run away as soon as I could because I hated it there. Gulps. Especially when uncle Vernon beat me and locked me up in the dark." He stopped, not wanting to remember them, especially not now. "Well, what you waiting on? Open the rest; they're not going to open themselves."

"You've spent too much time with me," replied Sev with a huge smirk on his face.

"Really, I'll have to remember you on my will," drawled Harry.

That did it; they both got out of their depressing mood and busted out laughing. 'Yes,' thought Sev 'He's definitely spent too much time with me and the Slytherin's.'

Opening the second present, he was surprised to find rare potions ingredients.

"Wow how did you get these? They are very rare and no eight year old kid could get them." 'How the hell did he get them? He better answer me or I will throttle the potions shop owner …'

"Ah, but Sev I'm not any normal eight year old. The man stopped thinking clearly when the Wizzarding world hero came in. 'M.m.m.Mr. Potttteerr' Haha it was funny. The guy practically threw them at me in awe. It's so cool, I got a discount in everything I bought, and going in all innocent and pulling my hair back so they can see the scar. It was too easy."

Sev burst out laughing again while Harry just smirked. 'Scratch that he is definitely going to be a Slytherin,' thought Sev as he laughed himself silly.

Opening the last one he saw that it was the nicest present. It would last for a long time. It was an album filled with pictures of Harry and Sev, all six months of them. He smiled at some of them. He was not scowling in any of them cuz he had always been caught off guard. He pushed his fingers on the picture of him Bringing Harry into a hug that would have shocked Hagrid and Molly Weasley. His life a year ago had been dull and not worth living, but now Harry had come along and brightened it up. He couldn't thank him enough.

Harry opened his presents from Sev and was positively bouncing with glee at his potions book and kit. He immediately dragged Sev to the workroom with his small potions kit. Sev made a healing draft in a large cauldron while Harry made it too, only in a wee bit smaller cauldron. They went on for hours.

Sev was practically beaming with pride of Harry's potion. He had done it right and it was his first potion. Not a stupid one like boiled cures, but a healing draught. 'He is definitely going to be a brilliant potions brewer. Bloody hell, first potion and a third year potion at that.' Only then did he realize what he had made and he hadn't used a book. 'Bloody hell, he knows the healing draught by heart! If he keeps going he will be brilliant, better than me.'

He put the potion into vials, named them, put 2 in his kit and gave the rest to Sev. Unaware they had been busy for five hours; they left the potions lab to find their dinner already there.

"Sev I can't wait till I make another potion. I'll have lots of different potions in my new potions kit!" said Harry happily as he drank his juice. "Well a Potter can officially make a potion Sev," smirked Harry as he stuck out his tongue. Harry then headed into his room and…

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHH! SEV COME AN SEE!" yelled Harry looking around his room in awe. There were at least a hundred owls scattered around his room along with parcels the birds had managed to get free from by themselves.

::Sev's POV::

He had just settled down to read a book when Harry yelled from his room. He was at Harry's side before he could say anymore and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He shut his eyes then opened them again. 'No still there, jeez fuck that's ridiculous!'

Together they took the parcels and cards from the owls, sent them off and put them in boxes. Harry recognized most of the handwriting from people he got on with. Seekers, friends from all houses and he had gotten something from almost everyone. Half of them were sweets, books, fairytales, ingredients, teddies, storybooks, wizard culture books, clothes, cloaks, some jewelry and Mrs. Weasley's package of mince pies and fudge with a green jumper.

They settled by the fire as Harry opened the rest of his packages. Harry with juice and Sev with some wine. He opened all his new stuff with awe, having never gotten so many new things before.

There was a lot of stuff having to do with potions. Everyone knew how much he complained about Sev not letting him get his own. There were more books and ingredients, new cauldrons, spoons, vials, money and a new wallet pouch for the money, bags, hair accessories, and wood planks from Nott. He had seen him try to sculpture a panther and how good he had been. There was new color ink and paint, parchment and Wizzarding pencils. Some of the kids from the school really knew him.

Sev watched him proudly. 'Look at the way he looks at everything. He appreciates it all, even the small stuff. He will never be spoiled, he will never forget the Dursley's. The boy really made friends with them all. He did what people had been trying to do for ages. Harry is special, not that I can tell him that. He would tell me he's not. I like having someone to take care of, to cuddle in at night. He knows me too well; when I'm serious, angry, playing or having a laugh. Also he appreciates my sarcasm and is picking up on it…' He was startled from his thoughts when Harry climbed onto his lap and looked at the photo album, leaving the presents in a neat pile in a big blue box. (There are 6 boxes.) And cuddled into him. 'He does this all the time. I believe he does it to make sure it is truly real. He is probably scared of it being taken away from him poor kid. Hey, I don't ever want to lose him. God, what happened to me? I've never loved anyone before or since Lily. I swore I wouldn't let anyone in. I'm not entitled to happiness, but Harry is. I've let him in and I'm scared of them taking him away. They will eventually, after all I once was a death eater. At least Harry already knows. I would hate for him to find out and not hear my side of the story.' Tightening his hold on Harry he sat there gazing into the fire.

Harry curled up in Sev's lap, getting comfortable and looking at the pictures. Soon he fell asleep from the heat, the smell of Sev and the sound of his heartbeat, the album falling from his lax hand. When Sev finally came out of his thoughts, Harry was sound asleep. He picked him up, noticing that he definitely had put on weight, now he was heavy. 'Good, that's brilliant. His hair is like mine now, silky midnight black. Tucking him in, he went off to his own bed.

Over the rest of the Christmas break they ate junk food and had lots of fun with Bertie Bott's. He told Sev all about his time down in the dungeons. How they were teaching him chess, gob stones and eating sweets with them.

Much to Sev's, Harry's and everyone else's disappointment, Christmas break was over and school was back in session. Sev was making his way back to his quarters where Harry was already waiting for him with hot chocolate and a headache cure to go with dinner. Harry had asked one of the house elves to bring it because Sev hadn't been there. He had done that a few times.

Harry settled down and ate his fill only after Sev had drunk the potions. He sniggered when he heard Sev mutter, "Insolent brats can't ... bloody... even ... brew ... A potion to save themselves.

There you go! Another one done. R&R bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Days went by the same way. The only difference was Harry had a feeling he was being watched. He always turned round, but there was never anything there. This was truly annoying him and he had told Sev so.

"I keep feeling like someone's following me in the corridors. It's spooky, the hair on the back of my neck stands up but there is no one there by the time I look round. As far as I know invisibility cloaks are very rare and it's not like someone will have one here. Plus I would here the footsteps."

"Well I don't want you to be by your self. Have someone with you always, preferably seventh years ok? If no one is about come right down here."

"Ok Sev I promise," promised Harry. 'It must be serious if he never wants me to be alone and I agree it's creepy.' Harry always got a sense of foreboding every time he thought about it.

Today Harry was having lunch in the great hall at the Slytherin table with Amanda Bulstrode and Mark Nott. Most people were in class, but fifth year to seventh year had free lessons.

"Are we going to the dungeons?"

"Naa Ems he's teaching Huffelpuff's and Ravenclaw's. It's no fun, not as much fun as the Gryffindor classes. Let's go to the library or something I have lots of homework to do anyways," said Amanda as they left the great hall.

Harry had the feeling he was being watched again as they all made their way to the library. Before they passed the entrance hall however, Mark and Amanda stopped because Harry wasn't with them. They drew their wands then Amanda bolted towards the dungeons to get professor Snape who was in the middle of teaching his class and not used to people interrupting it. Never mind shouting, he was about to give her detention when what she said made him bolt from the room, cloak billowing behind him with Amanda running after.

"There's... a ... man ... knife ... Harry ... entrance... hall." Amanda was totally breathless.

The sight there was chaotic. All the teachers and some students were standing across from someone they did not recognize at once. As soon as they got a good look at him however, they gasped. He was supposed to be dead long ago!

"Put down the knife Pettigrew, Harry has done nothing to you!"

"He killed my master," he snarled at the headmaster

"It was Lily who did that, Harry was just one year old Peter. He couldn't have," replied the headmaster trying in vain to calm the hysterical mad man down. After all, he did have Harry Potter in his hand with a knife at his neck.

Harry's insides were in turmoil. The man had turned from a rat. 'He's an anemagus like dad and Siri. Wormtail betrayed my parents, killed those people, turned into the rat and left Siri hanging on no proof that he was innocent. God he's going to kill me. Magic I've got magic use it Harry come on, I know I can do it please think of uncle Vernon.' He was thinking things like that, unaware that Sev was being held back by 2 teachers and 2 seventh year students snarling at Pettigrew. He couldn't believe his eyes either.

How dare he try and hurt his Harry, but he couldn't get out of their grip. And the headmaster tried to stop him. Tried to talk some sense into him. 'Bloody stupid man like he's going to get away now.'

The entrance hall doors were locked with a BANG with the teachers on the other side. Unfortunately Pettigrew had the upper hand.

"Open the door before I kill him," he snarled. Harry whimpered, scared shitless. The man was worse than uncle Vernon. Harry kept muttering "Magic, magic, magic c'mon I can do it," and he began.

Dumbledore distracted Pettigrew as Harry's hand started to glow, not enough to get the rat's attention.

Remembering what happened in the courtroom, Sev was thankful for the wandless magic.

"Why did you betray your friends Pettigrew? They accepted you, befriended you and trusted you with their lives?" asked Dumbledore going over everything that happened seven years ago. He thought sorrowfully that Sirius Black might just be too far-gone and he was innocent.

"Only because they were using me. My master gave me power, more than any of you and I'll kill him I'll be rewarded beyond my dreams after I bring my master back. He's not gone just thrust out of his body. I'll find him I will. I'll have power beyond my wildest dreams and I'll be thanked and will be my lord's right hand man. Oh yes I'm looking forward to killing your precious Harry Potter. What do you think boy!" Harry flinched at the use of the word boy. Memories of Vernon flashed through his mind.

Before Pettigrew could say much else, he slit a good bit of Harry's throat before Harry managed to punch him in the gut. The last thing the rat remembered was throwing his knife lodging it into Harry's shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain, Harry fell to the floor on his other side, not wanting the knife to go deeper into him than it was.

Dumbledore dealt with Pettigrew, Minerva flooed Lupin and the minister of magic and the other teachers started talking about what happened.

Sev hurried over to Harry and pulled the knife out. His heart clenched when Harry whimpered. He got the blood flow to stop and gave Harry a potion to dim the pain. It made him giggly and he was barely aware of being lifted up, as if he was the most precious thing in the whole world, and taken to get healed by madam Pomfrey.

"He's had a pain potion Poppy," said Sev as he walked in clutching Harry. He helped take Harry's cloak off and watched her heal the knife wound with her wand. Sev then put some fresh healing cream on it for a soothing affect. The wound was still a nasty red and looked like it would hurt for a while.

Sev stayed there all night. And Harry's bed was enlarged just in case Sev wanted to go in, but he didn't. He stayed up till Harry woke and was brought from his thoughts by a whimper.

Harry felt like his shoulder and neck were on fire. 'Ahh what's wrong with me?' Then everything came back. 'Merlin I've got a very sore head, shoulder and neck. I've never been that scared, I'm ok Sev's got me. Oh merlin it hurts Ahh.'

He opened his eyes to darkness. 'Thank god I didn't want the light annoying me, ah that's why I like the dungeons.' Before he could do much more Sev was beside him rubbing his hair telling him, "Its ok Harry you're safe now, he's gone." His thoughts were painful however.

'And so will you be. Black will take you and you will probably want to go. There is nothing here for you. I can't protect you, I never can. You couldn't want me, not really just because I was the only one there. I love you kid I always will. Damn you Black you better not take the one thing that means the world to me away. I'll not let you! NEVER!'

He scooped Harry into a big hug. Harry was shaking. 'God he's scared.' Soothing him as best he could, Sev climbed in beside him and helped him take the sleeping potion that Poppy had left for him on the bedside table.

"Promise you will stay?"

"Ok I promise."

"You won't leave?" Sev shook his head.

Taking the potion that made him tired rather quickly he snuggled into the warmth of Sev, pulled the covers over both of them, grabbed a handful of Sev's robes and said "G'night," but the word was cut off with a yawn.

Sev found the whole thing particularly amusing. He cuddled into Harry and let sleep claim him. Poppy came to check on them and slipped out with a smile on her usually stern face. Not many got to see Sev. They only saw the potions master, but Poppy knew him. She was one of the few who got to see the real him and for that she was glad.

'They look so alike almost like father and son. If I didn't know better I would say that he was Severus's kid. But no, Lily and Severus were never going out.' How wrong she was. She didn't know, but many years later she would wish she had taken a blood sample. By then it wouldn't matter though.

Sev woke up with a jolt. There was another potion on the bedside table, guessing it was for Harry. He looked down at the peacefully sleeping kid. Sev would have moved if not for promising Harry that he would remain. Even so Harry had a death grip on him and wouldn't let go and he couldn't seem to make himself anyway. He kissed his forehead.

It was then that Harry stirred, opening his eyes sleepily and smiling at Sev, then wincing in pain. Sev obviously saw it, giving him the other potion. That one was not as strong as the previous one. It didn't make Harry sleepy.

Stretching, Harry got up. Dressed and together they left the hospital wing. Weighed down with sweets and cards from his admirers and friends.

In the dungeons once again, Harry plopped the boxes down in the corner, curling up beside Sev, opening a potions book and sat there the whole after noon not worrying about classes. After all, the teacher who was doing it was well capable of handling them.

They had a small lunch and Sev trying to take Harry's mind off things asked him "Want to make a potion?" He didn't need an answer, the eyes told him yes brightening up the room. He nodded enthusiastically and followed Sev to the potions lab. He made a sleeping potion for his own potions kit and others too.

They had a big dinner and after thanking Sev as he always did, Harry went back to the couch and read some more of the book he had been reading earlier on that day. Sev read his book till it finished and looking over at Harry he found him asleep. He put the green comforter over Harry and drank a glass of fire whiskey, ending up lost in thought.

'Black will get out of Azkaban and will take him. There's no denying it. I hope he's bloody mentally unstable or crazy. I know it's a horrible thought, but I want Harry. If that means Black's crazy, then that will be fine by me. My students wouldn't either, they know that kid's gotten into my heart and softened me.

I'm not as horrible in class. A fifth year Hufflepuff had the guts to ask me a question about the potion and she was terrible at potions. Now she's a fairly good brewer. Maybe Harry was right, I have to put a bit of theory behind it. After all Harry read lots of books before he brewed. Maybe I should get them another book with potion theory in it.'

After his fire whiskey and watching the fire for hours he picked Harry up and put him in his bed, tucked him in kissed his head and headed out. As he did he heard a whispered word that made his insides jolt and do a jig.

"Night dad."

He went to bed pondering the words. 'Were they meant for me? Yes gods he thinks of me like a dad! Wow and I like it so!' He whispered back of course in the safety of his bed when he knew Harry or no one would hear him,

"Goodnight son, yes you will always be the son I never had. All thanks to Voldemort. Not only your life he ruined son."

Awww… and another one done... feed me feed me R&R please


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

AN: Sirius black is back in black. (Yeah well I do like him. Just not as much as Snape. "Ah Mr. Potter our new celebrity." Hehehe oh I love that line! Watch his hands in the film its funny.)

Harry woke up with a big jaw-cracking yawn, getting dressed in the clothes he got for Christmas which were mostly black with silver and green colors and edges. They had protection from spilled or thrown potions and of course exploding potions. He decided to go with Sev. Harry didn't want to admit it, but Pettigrew had scared him. Even now he liked to be beside an adult even though he knew the rat wouldn't be back. He was gone.

He was now in the cell that Sirius black had occupied for several years. Unfortunately for Pettigrew, it now had spells on it stopping an animagus from turning into its animal form. He had no rat to turn into and escape. Sirius Black was freed and was in ST. Mungos getting better.

Harry left his room after looking to see if everything was in his bag. He went over to Severus and said the usual "Good morning Sev." He got himself some porridge with strawberries. "Yum." He dug in happily, even after so long still savoring the food so much. Unlike the other eight-year-olds, he was not used to getting food. He didn't want to think about the past, but he did this weekend. He was always cuddling Sev, sure he knew why he did it because he always muttered, "Still here, still here."

This weekend was brilliant. Sev had mostly sat there on the couch cuddling him and reading books. Harry most of the time afraid that he would disappear just as he had been when he first got there. He would always grab Sev's robes. If he were in a hurry he would just grab him up. Sev discovered he liked it and did it whenever Harry was deep in thought or lost in his past.

Following Sev down to the potions classroom was kind of hard, but Harry was used to it. Another kid would have been way behind him by now but not Harry. After all, as I said he was used to it.

He got all his potions equipment out and commenced chopping, mincing and dicing them and adding them in the correct order. He was using the book to stop himself making mistakes. He carried on making potions, only stopping when Sev checked his potion. When five potions exploded and they had to put up with Sev's sarcastic remarks about impatient stupid brats who couldn't make a potion to save themselves, most of them Gryffindor, Harry had to bite his tongue. It didn't matter who got the tongue-lashing, he always wanted to laugh because they couldn't get a potion correct. After all if an eight-year-old could do it so should they.

Harry was now quite tall, only 2 heads shorter than the eleven-year-olds. He put his correctly done potion into a vile; giggling at what Sev had said when he finished his potion. "Well done Harry the potion's perfect. Congratulations you just completed a third year potion."

The second years gave him the evil eye. They were jealous and Sev just gave them a wicked smirk. He bottled his potions after labeling them and gave them to Sev, keeping a few for himself. You can bottle eight or nine from a large cauldron. From a smaller one you can bottle five potions, sometimes six.

Harry was leaving for lunch with Amanda and Mark again when a man dressed in black grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Harry," said the strange man. Harry tried to get away from him. He shouted, "Get off me!" He was kicking the man along with Amanda and Mark. After Harry managed to get out of his grasp he ran to Sev. He was shaking, that being the second time someone had grabbed him and hurt him. It didn't matter that the man didn't mean it. Harry didn't know that.

There were men behind Sirius with a big 'A on their robes standing for Auror's and there was the minister of magic himself.

He ran to Sev and partially jumped on him, shaking and pointing to the entrance hall as the man came into the great hall. Sev went white. The bastard was here already! 'No no no no he's not getting him ever.' He held Harry in a death grip and Harry did likewise.

"Get your hands off my godson Snivellus," growled Sirius as he tried to get Harry from him. He was surprised when he went flying across the room bye none other than his own godson himself.

'What the hell?'

"Harry I'm not going to hurt you. I knew your parents and they appointed me your godfather and you will be staying with me. It's all settled with the ministry." He was thinking that Harry was going to be happy with that, but far from it. Harry was hyperventilating and practically crawling into Severus' lap, shaking his head, unaware that he was crying.

Sev's heart clenched, but he kept his mask up. He didn't want to give Black the satisfaction of seeing him tearing up. 'God what am I supposed to do? The mutt's his real guardian. I've got hardly any hope.'

"Give him here Snape he's mine," said Sirius

"He's not anyone's Black; he's a person not an object. How was Azkaban?"

Black was actually growling at him. "Your guardianship has been nullified. You will have nothing to do with him, nothing ever. I'm not letting you anywhere near him and the minister happily did that for me."

"Yes from this day fourth Harry James Potter will be adopted by Sirius Orion Black and Sirius Orion Black will have full guardianship over Harry Potter till he is seventeen years old."

Sev walked down to the dungeons with Harry clinging on to him. He had to pack Harry's things. Mark and Amanda were following him. They had heard it all and were sad that he had to go. Not as sad as Harry was or Sev. Sev didn't show it however. Mark and Amanda went back to the common room, word went round and the castle was strangely subdued.

Back in Sev's private rooms Harry still hadn't let go of him.

"I'm leaving aren't I? You don't want me do you?" said Harry as tears coursed down his face. Sev knew he was really sad because the only day he had seen Harry cry was when he was in his cupboard after getting the crap beat out of him. He really didn't know what to do. He had to leave, if Harry didn't he would end up in Azkaban. Harry knew that from reading wizard books day after day.

Very reluctantly tears still running down his cheeks, Harry began putting everything away. He had till tomorrow and then he'd be gone. As neatly as he could he put all his clothes in one compartment, books in the next, drawing stuff and all his pictures, camera and albums in the next one, shoes, sweets, ink, parchment, paint, pencil and his invisibility cloak and marauders map was also put away and so on. Picking up his things from all over the place he left most of the sweets there. There were still boxes full. He stole a pot of floo powder, putting it beside his clothes and he also stole some of Sev's potions books.

Harry knew Sev wanted him there. He could feel Sev's stomach churning when he grabbed a hold of him for dear life. 'Why do I have to go? I want to stay with Sev so much. That other man looks like he doesn't like me. He won't care, not as much as Sev. If it weren't for him I would be dead or running away. Gods I don't want to leave.'

By the time he was finished packing; only his cover was not packed. He loved it, but he wanted Sev to keep it. He walked over to Sev for about the fifth time, jumping on him and cuddling, but this was not a scared hug. This was a desperate hug, a goodbye hug. He was crying again unaware that Sev was too. He eventually cried himself to sleep. Sev put him in a more comfortable position and cuddled him, settling into sleep. A sleep that would be the last sleep that either would get for a long time to come. Well sleep with nice dreams anyway.

Both were unaware that the headmaster came by, gave them one sad glance, shook his head and left. 'Sev's devastated so is Harry. I hope they both heal in time.' Leaving, he went to his office and sucked lemon drops till he couldn't anymore then left for his bed. (Yes, the headmaster has to sleep, after all he is human.)

There we go! Another big long chapter for you guys! Dont you just love me? Ah I'm only kidding! I thank J.K Rowling for making this world! If it was not for you I would not be enjoying myself making those story's! Thank you! R&R tell me what you think. Will Harry stay with Sirius Black long? Just wondering what you think! Yes? or No? Tell me so!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: House of Black**

Harry woke up feeling sad and wondering why. Then it all came crashing back to him. 'I'm going to live with my godfather and I have to leave Sev or he will get in very big trouble.' Thought Harry very sadly.

Sev was still asleep or pretending to be. Harry took a look around the place and burst into tears again. 'I don't want to go.' He tried to stop the sobs that racked his small frame, clinging onto Sev for all he was worth. "I ...Don't... want to... go... I... want... to...stay... So... much…" was all Harry could get out between sobs.

Sev was awake and he rapped his arms around Harry's small frame, cuddling him close, scared to let go. He was unaware he too was crying, even if it was only a few tears. If he weren't such a composed man he would have broken down at the words that came out of Harry's mouth. Cuddling him tightly in his cover he spoke soothing words into Harry's ear till he fell asleep again, with only a hitched breath every now and then.

Sev wiped away all the tears on Harry's face and just watched him sleep. After all it was probably the last time he would see him till he was eleven. Finally he fell asleep too.

About an hour later he woke up to the headmaster's half-moon spectacles shining sadly down at him. He cuddled Harry in beside his panther on the couch and had a long shower. The silence was deafening and he wasn't used to it. He hadn't been used to it for almost a year and it seemed to him that he couldn't live without it.

After his shower he had breakfast, got Harry up, ran him a bath and let him be. Harry washed himself while he cried. 'I knew I wasn't going to get to stay. Maybe I will get to see him.' He thought, a smile creeping onto his face. 'That's it I'll see him soon, I'll sneak here.' James Potter or Severus Snape would have been proud of their son if they saw that scheming look on his face.

He found Sev in the dining room and crawled onto Sev's lap, cuddling him. He just wanted to stay there forever, but alas it was not to be.

Before long they went to the great hall where the minister of magic and Sirius Black who looked a bit better with a man he had seen - Remus Lupin. Harry hadn't been told he was a werewolf. If he had heard it from one of Sev's stories, then he had forgotten. He had been more interested in listening to stories about his mum. The woman who gave her life for him and the love of Sev's life.

Harry kept hugging Sev till they were practically forced apart. Sirius Black all but carried him out of Hogwarts. Harry wouldn't move. Lupin who was very subdued, thinking in his own little world trailed behind them.

"Good day headmaster, professors," said the Minister dropping his bowler hat. He picked it back up and moved his pudgy body out of Hogwarts. The students had seen everything. Everyone was in an uproar after Sirius dragged Harry out. After Cornelius Fudge had left Albus stood up and got everyone's attention so they didn't see professor Snape glide faster than usual, black robes billowing behind him to his dungeons. He had to compose himself because he had a potions class to teach at lunch.

"Calm down students. Harry Potter has been adopted by Sirius Black who is innocent of the crimes which he was accused and lets wish Harry Potter the best, a home, a family. To Harry Potter," said the headmaster jovially, but anyone could see he was not as happy as his voice. His ever-present twinkle was gone.

The headmaster sat down and looked at the empty chair near him. He was not just concerned for Harry Potter; he was concerned for his potions master Severus Snape. He had given everything to him and asked for his potions in return. Oh yes everyone noticed a big change in the potions master weeks after Harry came. His Slytherin's cared a lot for their potions master and head of house. Nearly all the 5th, 6th and 7th years asked him if he was ok. Sev would give a weary smile and tell them he was coping.

Sev was glad to have someone care enough and didn't change his ways. He ended up having some good potential potion brewers after telling them to buy another potions book all about the theory. Sev never wanted the days to finish. He was used to having a coca waiting for him and someone to lighten up his day.

::HARRYS POV::

After being taken from Hogwarts a blue bus appeared out of nowhere. "Welcome to the day bus, emergency transport for a stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this morning."

"Number 12 Grimmlaud place please," he said, unaware that there was a death eater on the bus who at that very moment had a satisfied smirk on his face. The day bus went zooming, busses, lamps, bins and houses jumping out of the way to avoid being hit by the careering bus.

It was very silent. Harry looked out the window, Sirius still having a very hard grip on his hand. It took all his will power not to start blabbing like a baby, telling him to get off him. He said silently to himself, 'Get off... get off... Get off… please get off!' and it did happen. Sirius let go of him as if he had been burned. Needless to say he didn't try it again.

"OWW what the hell was that!" he nearly shouted.

Harry had to bite his tongue to stop the satisfied smirk and laugh he so wanted to let loose. Instead his face remained emotionless. He had practiced that at the Dursley's. His main face was the mask of indifference.

Some of them he didn't fake. Especially his fear. He really was scared of him. They got off the day bus and entered Grimmlaud place. The place was filthy. Sev's quarters were much nicer. He was led to a room. Harry had to stop the sneer he so wanted to let loose.

There was red and gold everywhere which was ok, but it was going overboard. All red and gold. Not any another colors. 'I'm not a Gryffindor.' He had nothing against them he preferred green and silver. Quidditch posters hung on the walls and books on transfiguration sat on a table. That was his ok subject, but he didn't like it as much as potions and charms.

Days went by and Harry mostly thought about how much he was annoyed about being here. Siri wouldn't leave him alone neither would Lupin. Especially, after his encounter with a Bogart.

::FLASHBACK::

Harry had just gotten away from both of them and looked around the room he had found. It was Regulus Black's room. Regulus was the little brother of Sirius Black. He had died after taking the dark mark. It was Slytherin colors which was how Harry wanted his room. He left, promising to go back later. There were some schoolbooks in a trunk. Heading for the door, he turned at a shaking from the wardrobe.

Opening the door slowly he jumped back with a scream of shock. His uncle Vernon, aunt and cousin stepped from the closet. They began calling him a good for nothing freak and all sorts. Sev told him he wanted nothing to do with him. Then it was back to his uncle again by the time Sirius and Remus could remove it.

"Ridiculous!" shouted Lupin and a full moon came into view. Harry ran back to his room, slamming the door. They tried to talk to him, but he ignored them, putting a shield of magic to block out the sounds of their attempts to get his attention. He began learning everything about wards since then.

::END FLASHBACK::

He made a ward that sounded an alarm in his head so that he could get back to his room before the men could know he was doing other things. When he tested it, he found it worked. Now he could execute his plan.

Harry took a couple of handfuls of floo powder and put them in his pocket. It was just after dinner and they had finally left him alone thank Merlin. With the ward in place, he all but shouted the place he wanted to stay forever, with the person he loved as a dad and who rescued him from hell. 'Yes my magic is what saved Me.' Thought Harry walking to the fire stepping in and shouting his destination.

"Severus Snape the dungeons!"

'Bang!' Luckily there was no one there. With dinner, not due to be finished for another 20 minutes. He curled up in his favorite chair with a nice potion book. 'Ah how I miss the potions books and the dungeons.'

Half an hour later, Snape came strolling through and stood stock still in shock at what he saw. Harry didn't mind, only smirking and then launching himself, cuddling Sev close. He wanted to stay with this man, to be adopted by him so badly.

"Hey Sev I cant stay long because they don't know I'm gone. I'll know when they do. They hardly leave me alone. It's dead annoying. The room I've got is red and gold. I hope I don't end up in Gryffindor, man its annoying waking up to everything shining at you in the face. Also I I.I.I um… Ran into a Bogart. My uncle was there until Lupin got rid of it. It scared me. You were there too, telling me you didn't want me," By the time he finished he was shaking, remembering it.

"All I have is transfiguration books. Thank god I found the library or I would be board. No matter how many times I ask to brew a potion they say no. They even locked the potions room and they were going to take the potions kit from me, but I didn't let them," said Harry with a huff. "I'm going to forget potions if I don't practice " Harry winked all the while staying in the crook of Sev's neck.

Sev had slowly gotten over his shock. As he listened to Harry whine he gave a chuckle and hugged him back. Looking at the table where Harry pointed, he saw a headache cure and coca. He sat down with a smile and Harry started doing the first year papers and talking about different things.

"I told him I like potions, yet he keeps buying transfiguration books. I wonder why? It's as if he thinks he knows me, which he doesn't. Also I've got no bloody owl to even write to you." Babbled Harry as he frowned and muttered something under his breath. Finishing the first year papers, he went on to the second year ones.

Sev took a breath to think and told him what he thought.

"I think Black thinks you're your dad Harry." He saw the look of horror on the boy's face.

"I'm not him; I'll never be like him never! Am I?" shouted Harry.

"No your not Harry and Black doesn't want to accept that," said Sev in a low voice that told him he was serious.

"Why wouldn't you want to be like him Harry? Are you ashamed of your dad or something?" It was meant as a joke, but the look on Harry's face said it had been taken seriously. He was truly ashamed of his dad.

"They told me how good he was, but you told me you didn't like him. After what he did to you… He's just like my cousin, a spoilt whale. He took everything for granted and got everything on a silver platter. I would hate to be like him, its unfair to bully people. I bet he only did it because you were a Slytherin. It was Black who basically admitted it. He keeps calling you nasty names all bloody day. I don't think he likes the idea that I lived with you before he could get me. I think he wants me to hate you, but that's never going to happen," said Harry in a rush.

Sev just nodded yes. He understood how Harry felt about his dad. He was ashamed of his family for following a half blood and killing muggels and Muggle-borns. He smiled when Harry said the last bit.

Harry finished the essays and looked at Sev. "I don't know the next time I'll be able to talk to you. I stole a pot of your floo powder," admitted Harry going red as his mother's hair.

A buzz was heard in his ear and he got up. Kissing Sev on the cheek and saying "goodbye love you Sev," he ran to the fireplace saying a quick "Number 12 Grimmlaud place!" and with a jump, roll over and under he had just got under his covers when Black came in. He faked sleepiness. He had enjoyed tonight and fell asleep that night with a smile on his face. He wasn't the only one.

Miles away in the dungeons of a castle called Hogwarts a Snarky man went to bed with a smile on his face, something he hadn't been able to do since Harry left weeks ago. He knew Harry wouldn't forget him and would visit him often, but was angry with Black and Lupin for trying to shape Harry's personality.

He kept thinking about what Harry said. 'All I have is transfiguration books... they locked the potions room...' He smiled again at Harry's whining and fell into a peaceful slumber.

There we go! What's happening now folks? Perhaps have Harry do a bit of accidental magic and end up in another time? R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harry woke up with a yawn and a smile breaking on his face. He had seen Sev the other night; he only realized then how much he had missed him. He asked Kreacher to get him breakfast. The old elf liked Harry, but did not like Sirius and Remus at all so he always did what Harry wanted him to.

"Thanks Kreacher. Can you please get me some books from the library too? Anything but a transfiguration book," He said giving the house elf a puppy eyed look. It worked; he was away with a crack. Harry settled down and ate his breakfast by himself. Sirius and Remus slept like logs, usually not getting up until eleven anyway.

With another crack Kreacher was back, handing Harry the books he had thought the boy would like. Harry hid them in his trunk. Therefore, Sirius and Remus would not know. He started on one that caught his attention. Potions book old and it was defensive potions too. He sat reading for hours enjoying something other than transfiguration books.

Harry frowned in thought. 'Why do they not want me to be with my dad? I swear I won't ever be. Uncle was horrible and its crap here too. It is just not the same anymore, but at least they do not treat me like uncle Vernon. If they did I could maybe be with Sev.'

Harry did not really know why he wanted to be with Sev more than Black except for the safe feeling he got with Him. With Black, there was no connection.

It was eleven o'clock when Sirius came bounding into the room as Padfoot. Quickly Harry tucked the book away while Sirius transformed.

"Come on we are going to Diagon Alley today," Sirius said as he got his godson off the bed. Harry always tried to wiggle away, hating to be touched by anyone except Sev no matter how nice they were. Everyone in the school knew that. Harry sighed. How he missed the place he had called home for nearly a year. He got up and dressed in green.

When he went down Sirius frowned at what he was wearing. "We will get you some new clothes. If we don't you will end up like the greasy git you stayed with." He had tried to get Harry to dislike Snape. Sirius hated that Harry liked Snape more than him so he always slagged him to try and make him laugh. Unaware that he was actually pushing Harry away from him. Harry hated every time Sirius slagged Sev.

Sev had a place in Harry's heart that no one could take like a mother for her child. He was the first person to love him and Harry was not disgusted by Sev's hair. He knew it was the potion fumes. Also because he had seen it nice when he came from the shower.

It was much like his own midnight black hair.

Before he knew it, he was through the floo and in Diagon Alley. He dusted his robes and people recognized him immediately. They then started shaking his hands; Harry was getting really annoyed and was truly pissed off. Shoving them all away the best he could, he gave them a Snape glare, the famous death glare that would have made Sev proud. His green orbs glowed eerily, radiating power.

Together they left unaware that Sev was following them. He wanted to see how Black and Lupin treated him. Just curious after all it was a Saturday he had nothing better to do. They went into madam Malkin's and started looking out robes. Black kept trying to get Harry to wear reds and gold's but Harry kept turning them away.

"Your dad liked these, your dad liked them"

"No they are horrible" pointing to the other side he said "they are smart get me those" Sev in the shadows says good choice he knows what he should wear good choice smart kid good fashion

He took the red ones with a mischievous look in his eyes only Sev noticed and said sweetly "can I buy that one" it was red so Sirius nodded.

Heading to the counter with his prize he set the robes down with an enquiring look. "Can you please make a silver lining for this one and a green one also with silver?" Sev snorted and almost doubled over at the look on Sirius's face. The man looked absolutely livid, obviously not liking the choice then. Sirius paid the woman took the clothes and left the shop.

Harry looked longingly at the potions shop before he was dragged off. He sat and had ice cream, being utterly bored. Lupin looked worn and haggard, it being the day of the full moon.

An idea popped into Harry's head and he smirked. He decided to have fun with his wandless magic. He turned Sirius's red robes green with snakes on them, his hair green and greasy, his nose into Pinocchio's nose, gave him red lipstick and a red blush. Then he made his back say 'I love Sev!' On the front the papers all clicked.

Meanwhile Harry and Sev who was still unnoticed fell over laughing. They had stitches in their sides. He had taken pictures of it too. Lupin laughed as he began trying to get it off. Luckily for him it only lasted ten minutes before vanishing.

He looked at Harry with something akin to hurt. He wasn't aware Harry had done it, but he had been, still was in fact laughing at him, they both were. After they had settled down they went to the broom shop again and started over

"Your dad had this broom and that broom." Harry nodded very bored. He was fed up with all this shit about his dad. To Harry it seamed fake. He of course didn't know what was truth or lies. We will get you this one the son of James Potter can only have the best. He got green Quidditch gloves and a few posters he liked that were good, but soon after regretted getting them. Sirius went on about what teams his dad liked and Harry was fed up to explode, but his magic calmed him. He was too young to have too many outbursts. It could cause him to go into a magical coma or worse lose control of his magic and kill people.

He came out of quality Quidditch supplies with 3 books, a broomstick and posters; nothing he really wanted. They then went to Flourish and Blotts, Sirius buying transfiguration and charms books. Sev finally understood why Harry was annoyed. They were trying to turn him into another person he didn't want to be. He wanted to be himself. He also understood why Harry wanted to be with him so much. He didn't sit and tell him a load of shit or try and turn him into someone he wasn't.

He grabbed a few books and asked Sirius if he could have the ones in his hand instead of the ones in the basket, but he said "no these ones or nothing." Harry was so annoyed and said something Sirius didn't expect.

"No then I don't want them. I'll end up transfiguring your head into a Quaffle and flinging it around my room." he began walking out of the shop, shaking his head. Lupin was still looking down the shelves for a good book to read. Harry didn't get far though.

Harry was grabbed by the hair and Sirius said angrily "You are a bloody ungrateful boy. I do all this for you and this is the thanks I get?" He was unaware of the affect he was having on him.

Harry shouted angrily, "I'm not my dad! I'll never be like him! I don't love Quidditch this much to have lots of books on it or transfiguration! I love potions and charms; I like wearing green and black or white not bloody red and gold! I'm not a goody Gryffindor and I miss being able to go to classes and sit with people my own age! Its boring sitting in that bloody Black house, its disgusting. I'll not be like James Potter never…" that was as far as he got when a hand slapped his face. There was total silence. Harry was on the floor covering his bleeding and red swollen lip and cheek.

Sirius, realizing what he had done tried to cuddle Harry and tell him how sorry he was but Harry would have none of it. He bit, scratched, kicked and shouted, "Get off me get off!" Sirius had just proved Harry right, he knew Sirius didn't love him and he knew Sev would never hit him.

There was a flurry of black robes and next thing he knew Sev was kneeling down beside him asking if he was ok, but Harry was not. He was hyperventilating. If it weren't for Lupin holding Sirius Black down, Sev would have had a fight with him. Quickly he gave Harry a calming draught.

When he became aware of his surroundings, he flung himself at Sev and stayed there for along time. Shaking Sev took Harry's face and looked at it, wincing when he saw it. He then took out a potion for him to take; it made the swelling go down and the lip to stop bleeding. Gently he ran his thumb around the area where he had been hit. Harry slumped back onto Sev, the potion made him somewhat sleepy. He grabbed onto Sev's robes and fell asleep on his lap. It was obvious to everyone including Black that both were very close.

Harry let no one hold him, especially Black. He shouted but not enough to draw attention after all the attention they had just had was enough. Black walked over and tried to take Harry from him. Sev had to smirk. He couldn't get Harry off. If he did he would just whimper and hold tighter. Black was very furious.

"If you had a chance before Black, you've ruined it forever with your Gryffindor stupidity. I would have thought Azkaban would have knocked it out of you, but I guess not," said Severus Snape.

"I would kick your arse right now Snivellus if you didn't have my godson in your hands," said Black in a growl.

"Why did he react like that? It's as if it's happened before. Have you hit him?" asked Lupin, his anger making the wolf rage.

"Get a life Lupin. I didn't lift one finger to Harry; the Dursley's always hit him. He had a major magic surge, all the windows in Privet Drive exploded. I was with the headmaster and was sent to fetch him. I was absolutely pissed off at having to go for boy wonder, thinking he would know about the Wizzarding world. However, the sight amazed me. Even the Dark Lord wouldn't do that. I entered number four and what I found squashed any hate I may have had. I found Harry's aunt repeatedly beating him, calling him a freak, telling him he should have died with his parents and calling him boy. He was a mass of welts and gashes, blood was everywhere and his face and body was a network of bruises. There was not one place that wasn't hurt. I had to put a sleeping spell on him so he would not feel the pain of my carrying him…

I took all that was in his room. That was a cupboard. He ended up in my room and has stayed there ever since, until you took him away from the one place that made him happiest."

Lupin and Black were white as paper by the time he was finished. "Why does he let you touch him? He wont even let me, always avoiding contact," said Black in a rage. He hated it. Sev put his hands through Harry's hair. It had been a habit that he had gotten into even in his sleep. Harry turned into his touch making Sirius growl even more.

"Because Black I didn't hit him and maybe because you took him away. Who knows? He was happy at Hogwarts Black and you took that away from him," said Sev.

"Good well it will stay that way all the time. He will be with me and will thank me someday. I'm never going to let you anywhere near my godson. You death eater just wait till I tell him you were part of the group of people who killed his parents and what you did to innocent people. I'll make sure he hates your guts," Sirius smirked with satisfaction at his pronouncement. Surprisingly to Sirius, Sev didn't look murderous at all. If anything, he looked amused.

That truly confused Sirius. He was unaware that Harry knew what he had to do and why. Sev found himself glad that he had told Harry the situation. Otherwise Sirius's threat would have some merit. Harry was far from stupid and for that, he was glad.

"Hey Sev," said Harry stretching and looking around.

"Hello Harry, are you ok?" He nodded and leant into the touch as Sev's thumb stroked his bruised cheek and lip. "Is this still sore?" He shook his head no, still not letting go of Sev's robes. With a sigh he relished in the touches while they lasted.

Sirius came closer and Harry whimpered. All he could see was that hand hitting him again. He lifted Harry up, but he wouldn't cooperate. He wiggled to the ground and walked, head bowed. Lupin lifted his things up and followed them. Harry could feel black eyes boring into his head and gave a small smile. Someone cared however little he saw him he cared.

They went back to the house and he was told straight away; "Go put your stuff in your room and stay there."

Harry was only too happy to oblige. He put the new poster up, ripping the old ones. He did not like the team anyway. He asked Kreacher to bring him dinner, eating silently, remembering all that had happened that day. Then he thought with a small smile that at least he had seen Sev. The punch was worth getting to see him. He was about to open his trunk to get his book out when Sirius came in.

"Please sit on the bed Harry." Not wanting what happened earlier to reoccur, he went over to the bed, sitting on the side furthest from Black.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Harry. I didn't know about the Dursley's and hope you can forgive me for it." Harry nodded, surprised with him. He hadn't thought he would ever forgive his godfather.

"I'm keeping you away from Snape for a reason you know. He is a death eater, a bad man who killed people. A death eater is a follower of the man who killed your parents. He is mean; I really had to get you away from him. I know you will understand when you're older," said Sirius as he got up and left the room, without even looking at Harry. If he had he would have seen a murderous look in Harry's eyes. It took a while to calm himself down. When he was calm, he started to read his book unaware that for the rest of the night there was a wolf howling and a dog with it resembling a grim in the room next to the library.

Sirius had not wanted to put his best friend into the dungeons. Oh what a mistake that would turn out to be. Luckily, tonight there were silencing spells up so Harry heard nothing and had no idea that Lupin was a werewolf.

Harry read the rest of the books that Kreacher had brought him, finally falling asleep at eleven o'clock and for the next day had his breakfast lunch and dinner in his room. Not seeing anyone all day, which was fine with him. It saddened him though that they would forget about him. Then remembering what Sirius had done, thought 'Maybe it is better that they forget me. I wont be hurt. Oh Sev how I wish I could stay with you.'

Harry headed into the library, but stopped in his tracks as he heard a wolf howling and scratching at the door. He ran from the library, making the scratching and howling more vicious. The wolf was nearly out of the door. Harry had gotten a glimpse of the wolf, as he looked back, petrified; he had managed to move after a while. He was about to go into shock, not believing Sirius kept a wolf in the house. The wolf could not control himself and Harry could tell no wolfs bane had been administered.

Sev meanwhile was sitting in his rooms. Dumbledore came down frequently asking him how he was. Yes he knew how Harry getting taken hurt him. Albus Dumbledore knew that man and how he was only protecting himself from further hurts by wearing a mask. Of course Dumbledore saw right through it along with Minerva McGonagall and professor Flitwick.

He was never as cheerful as he had been, but didn't change his ways for the better nor worse. His headache lasted longer than usual. He read a book and drank the coca Harry had him drink instead of coffee. He didn't mind he would drink it all the time if he came back. He was staying up late and as he sat reading, got the fright of his life when the fire flared up and a ragged exhausted Harry collapsed on his floor.

Running over he looked for a hurt and as he scanned him, realized he was going into shock. He summoned the strongest calming draught he had, quickly giving it to Harry.

'What the fuck could have happened to make him go into shock? I swear to god Black, if you have hurt him I'll tear you limb from limb and you wont be able to look after Harry in the end.' Harry then burst into tears. No matter how much Sev comforted him he wouldn't tell. He decided to give him a bath and put him into a pair of Pj's. He tried to get Harry to settle down, but he wouldn't so Sev gave him a dreamless sleep potion.

He refused at first so Sev poured it down his throat. Afterward, Harry grabbed Sev, watching every move he made, his eyes drooping closed as he fell into a dreamless slumber. Whatever happened must have been bad. 'I'll get you ya bastard. I knew you would muck up. He wouldn't speak and didn't sleep. God what happened?' was all he could think as he went over to the fire after breaking free of Harry's grip. He whimpered in his sleep. Sev transfigured something into a panther and gave it to him, smiling when Harry cuddled into it and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

"Headmasters office!" yelled Severus Snape. He was mad and was not to be crossed when he was in this mood.

"Yes Severus?" he asked grabbing a lemon drop from his pile and putting it in his mouth, waiting patiently for Severus to continue.

"Harry arrived in my room going into shock. He wouldn't talk, even with the strongest calming draught I had. I had to give him a dreamless sleep potion because he would not sleep. He was so scared. He was never that scared, even after the Dursley's. I do not know what happened, but you better find out. I will be staying here so Harry has me when he wakes up. Hopefully he will tell me when he's ready. Tell Black he's staying here if he comes. If he doesn't, then don't. I want to talk to him before they take him. I want to know what happened. If they knew they would take him while he's asleep," said Severus sounding pissed off.

Ending the fire call without waiting for the headmasters reply, He went back into Harry's room, slid into the bed, and cuddled Harry to him keeping him safe. Hoping that Harry would tell him in the morning what was wrong. Sev fell into a fitful sleep.

He slept until nine o'clock and spent the rest of the morning watching Harry raking his hand through his hair.

Harry woke up feeling so very sleepy, but at the same time rested and also safe. He faintly smiled and snuggled back in. When he felt Sev running his hand through his hair he fell back into a peaceful slumber. It was only for an hour or two. Sev was there for him he smiled causing Severus to smile too.

"Can you tell me what happened Harry please?" at Sev's look he could not say no, but he started to shake again. Then Sev pulled him closer, cuddling him.

"Its ok you can tell me what ever it is ok? Come on tell me Harry, get it out. Its better this way I promise," said Severus. Harry nodded, he trusted Sev with his life.

He took a shaky breath and plunged in to his story. "I walked up to the library then" ... He couldn't continue as tears leaked through his closed eyes. He shook his head and buried it into Sev's robes.

"Ssh it's ok come on let it out, Ssh come on let it out," repeated Severus as he rocked Harry back and forth, rubbing his back.

Harry gathered up the strength to tell what he had to tell him. He was so utterly terrified to even think of what that wolf was. "Ermm... I... uh... a... I was in the library when I heard a ... howl." Sev stiffened, having an idea what happened, but refused to believe it.

"I r-r-ran f-from t-t-the ... r-room t-t-then I heard scratches so I left t… the room. Then a big bang I...ii... ran and there was a big werewolf braking t-t-the door. It j.j.just about ate me... Big ugly teeth only t-thing stopping it w-was the dog having it by the tail. It could have Ate me, I was so scared," Was all he could get out before he started crying and shaking again.

"Lupin," was all Severus snarled angrily. Harry understood him. Lupin was the werewolf.

Snape was very angry. They had done it to him too, but to have that happen to an eight-year-old, that was going too far. 'Bloody irresponsible idiots, he should not be with them.'

He cuddled Harry in as he continued to sob for a while. Sev tried to calm him down and keep his anger down as well. It was an hour and a half before he could look down. Harry was a mess, tears streaking down his face and hitched breathing as he slept. In his sleep, he looked like he was being haunted by demons, his face twisted in fright. Wiping the tears away, remembering what had happened that night he had almost been eaten by the same werewolf many years ago.

He settled down watching Harry sleep. He wasn't as peaceful as he used to be. That was until banging started on the door and Black began shouting outside. Quickly and silently he cuddled Harry in, put up a silencing spell so as to not disturb him. Then he closed the door and with a bang he opened the hall door and Sirius Black fell in a heap on the floor. Sev smirked down at him.

"You belong their Black, stay like a good dog." Sirius snarled and got up.

"Where's Harry! You've got him I know it! Dumbledore told me when I flooed here!"

"He's asleep you pathetic mutt, he was nearly in shock when he got here. He wouldn't calm down nor sleep. I had to give him a dreamless sleep potion. He would not tell me a thing, not until this morning what happened. You let that werewolf in the same house as Harry. Not only that, but he'd almost been bitten. What would the world think if their savior was a werewolf or worse mauled by a werewolf!" By the end he was yelling. Lupin, who was standing back from their fight, had drained of all color when he realized what he had nearly done. Sirius did too.

"He's scared and you will be lucky if he comes anywhere near you ever again," growled Severus. As he yelled, he had taken Black's cloak in his hand and yelled in his face.

"Why Lily even agreed to make you Harry's godfather I'll never know! If she could see what you were doing to her son... Not once, but twice have you scared him and twice have you hurt him! I'll always be there for him Black no matter what you say. If Harry wants to stay here, he can and there is nothing you can do about it! You're just a jealous broken man! I would never hurt Harry and I have had him living with me for nearly a year! He was getting over what happened at the Dursley's nicely here, he had friends! Then you hit him and let a werewolf in the same place as him! You've put him back a year mentally in a single month! Congratulations he wasn't even like that when I got him from his Aunt's!" During his rant Harry had woken up and heard it. He smiled a real smile. Someone loved him. He still couldn't get his head around it.

"If you have hurt him, I will kill you Snivellus," Raged Sirius. That caused Severus to burst out laughing saying "I... hurt... Harry ... please you've hurt him. I haven't upset him or hit him you stupid bastard! You don't deserve him!"

When he saw Harry standing at the door he sobered up really quickly. He opened his hands up for him to come and he did, cuddling up beside him. Of course Severus couldn't stop the smirk that crept on his face. He only just stopped himself from sticking his tongue out shouting, he loves me better than you he loves me and not you at all!

"Come on we're leaving get dressed," said Remus as he tried to grab Harry. Harry actually screeched, practically scratching Remus's hand as he tried to get him off him. He couldn't get the picture of the werewolf out of his head.

Sev pulled him close, took him into his room and put his clothes on him. Harry was shaking so much he fell over when he was getting his trousers put on. Although they didn't say anything after he had gotten him dressed, he took him back through. Noticing the necklace that he had gotten half of, he decided to wear it. It was said to tell how the person with the other half felt. With that in mind he left the room.

"He doesn't need help getting dressed Snivellus," said Black as he walked over to the room they had immerged from.

"I know Black, he's shaking all over if you haven't noticed and nearly went into shock again and still might," said Severus in a defeated tired voice. He could still feel Harry's hand shaking in his own.

Sirius black took Harry's hand and practically pulled him out of Severus Snape's room, but not before he heard Sirius telling Harry that; "I told you not to talk to him. He's a death eater and your parents wouldn't like it." Harry only bowed his head and spoke not one word all the way home his eyes going hollow.

Being with them made it all the worse because before at the Dursley's he hadn't known what he was missing out on. Now he did and it made his heart ache. It was the last thing he thought, blacking out as he went flying through the fire.

There you Go! Another chapter of this! What do you think? Will Harry be injured from going through the fire or will he be attacked? R&R goodbye


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Harry woke up in his room, noticing that his door was locked. He sat and started reading his books, but couldn't hold back the tears. How he missed Sev. He didn't know how long he sat thinking, but sometime later he fell into a fitful sleep. That was how Sirius found him. He tucked him in and left the room, locking it behind him.

Harry had been locked up at the Dursley's and he hated it. At a place with people who were meant to love him, they shouldn't lock him up. He felt like a burden and everything Sev told him was starting to wear thin. He started to believe he was a burden and a freak and that he deserved everything he got. Sirius Black didn't know the extent he was mentally abusing him. Children were not supposed to be locked up.

Not that it mattered that he got locked up. He hated it there and would never leave his room anyway. There was a bathroom on the other side of the room so he didn't even need to leave his room for the toilet. He could unlock the room wandlessly, but didn't, not wanting to be caught using it.

Waking up was terrible for Harry. It had been going on for weeks. Sleeping some, then waking up screaming. The picture of the werewolf was stuck in his head. He had been getting less sleep, eating less and more reading. Harry felt very alone. Sirius and Lupin were too wrapped around themselves to care about Harry. Yes Harry had seen them at it.

Kreacher told him about the house elves, how they were treated and about goblin rebellions. After hearing all that, he of course wanted to know more history and began reading his own history books from Christmas. Sirius didn't know Harry had all those books. As the weeks went by, Harry still got little sleep. By now his body was nearly used to it.

It was June and Severus Snape's birthday. Harry took a few rare potion tomes from the Black library, wrapped them up in green and silver paper and put a card on it.

_Hey Sev,_

_Thought I'd forgot about you? I think not. Anyway, sorry I couldn't buy you anything. Sirius isn't letting me out of his sight. I hope you like what I was able to get for you. Don't let Black see it. Black and Lupin are to interested in each other to be bothered about Me anyway to want to see what I'm doing. Anyway I've got to go. Don't worry ill be fine._

_Love you lots_

_Ems Harry_

He hid it in his trunk until he could either get away or send it when an owl came. That was usually every day or two with letters for Sirius or Remus. Harry sometimes had a few letters from Amanda and Mark. He told them he couldn't write unless they sent him an owl first because Sirius had not given him one, even when he begged. Sirius thinking it was to write to Snape had said no and told him if he asked again he would be locked in his room. Harry only smirked. He was locked in his room now so what did it matter if he asked again?

He was unaware that every night when he was asleep, Sirius and Remus came into his room to kiss him good night. They knew he wouldn't go near him if he were awake so they kissed him good night when he was already asleep.

Unfortunately he couldn't get away to give Sev his present. He waited till an owl delivered a package to Sirius and Remus. Thankfully the owl was quite intelligent. Harry asked it nicely to send something to Hogwarts and it hooted at him. He took it up the stairs and put a weightless charm on the book, gave the package to the owl and said "To Hogwarts, Professor Snape. He's not expecting it ok?" It nipped him softly and flew away into the sunshine.

As professor Snape went into the hall for breakfast thanking the staff sarcastically for the lemon drops and books on potions he already had, there being very few he didn't have. He ate his breakfast in silence, Albus's twinkle in his eyes bright while Minerva McGonagall had her lips pursed in a thin line. She was angry; there was no denying it.

Having finished breakfast, he was just about to get up when a package dropped in front of him. He had to smile when he saw the writing. It was Harry's; he knew that writing by heart. He tore off the paper and had to gasp. It was a couple of potion books Sev had yet to get. The teachers were all looking at him in wonder. It took a lot to make his mask drop in front of everyone. They all had to stop themselves from laughing or fainting. Sev had a twinkle in his eye that put the headmaster's to shame. He started to look through it then read the letter and he left quicker than anyone had seen him, his robes billowing behind him more than usual.

Then the hall burst out talking students and teachers alike, accept the headmaster. He knew what it was that Sev had gotten and he smiled happily. He was glad someone could make Severus happy.

Sev didn't care if the books were once Black's or not, he delved right into them. They were from Harry and that was all that mattered. Sadly for him, he couldn't stay there all day and read. He had classes to teach. Sev gave Harry a short reply.

_Harry,_

_Thanks I'm glad I heard from you. I'm glad you're ok. I can't help but worry about you. Thanks for the present. It means more than you know. You know me better than anyone._

_I know you can't write often. I have classes to teach so goodbye for now._

_Sev_

Sending it away with his raven, telling him "Give it to him only when he's alone ok? Don't go to Black or Lupin, only Harry Potter ok, go on then."

Harry had gotten it and couldn't be happier. He wished he could go to the dungeons to see Severus, but knew that couldn't happen. With a sigh he fell back onto his bed.

Harry missed Amanda and Mark immensely and Sev even more. Most of all though. He missed affection. At the Dursley's, he had no idea what he had been missing. After being with Sev for a year, experiencing love, he wanted the feeling back. Sirius and Remus just weren't the people he wanted to live with. They understood nothing about him. They wanted a James Potter clone. He cried himself to sleep some nights missing being loved, only to wake up shaking like a leaf and with silent tears pouring down his face.

To Harry it felt as if he had just lost part of himself. Sev was a part of him, and without him, he was not home. He wished sometimes that Sev were his blood father, not knowing the truth.

It was the day after the full moon and Harry was so tired. During the nights of the full moon, Harry hardly got any sleep. He lay there listening to the howls all night. It seemed he could hear through the silencing charms.

Today Harry was reading about animagus forms, thinking about how he really would like to be one. He wished to be a black panther. He wasn't doing it to be like his dad, but he had read the prank book and there were some really good prank potions and good charms that were harmlessly funny. He liked his marauders map. Sirius and Remus still didn't know he had it.

The library was practically empty of books, Harry having put them all in his trunk that was more like a bottomless pit. He had re organized them all into different subjects and loved to look at them. His favorite was by far potions. He even had the book Most Potent Potions which a child his age definitely shouldn't have.

Harry had shrunk his trunk, putting it in a drawer near his bed. The clothes Sirius had been buying Harry were in his wardrobe, but Harry never wore them. They were red and gold and completely disgusting. The red ones were nice, but together the colors just didn't work for him. He liked greens and blacks, but not just because Sev wore them.

When Sev had asked him what colors he wanted, he had been too shy and Sev had gotten him a bit of everything. The next time they had gone out he had picked for himself greens, silvers, whites, blacks, reds and light blues. He had been jumping up and down once inside his room at being able to get something for himself. He had hung them all up and wore them all with pride. They were nice and the robes were expensive. They would make a Malfoy look poor. Harry had the best of the best.

That was what Severus thought of Harry. That it was worth every penny. Harry had changed Severus Snape. It had been said by many people that he never had a heart. They were proven wrong when Harry potter found his way into and melted his iced over heart.

Harry only got three or four hours of sleep these days. He was constantly tired, hating the full moon and hating waking up screaming, sweating and crying all because of a stupid werewolf. He was unaware Snape sometimes had them too. Severus knew Harry was not better. He sure wasn't and it had been many years. Facing death changes a person. He knew Harry would have nightmares, but Sev was totally unaware that Harry suffered every night.

OH what a shame? R&R please tell me what you think and what should happen!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harry woke up screaming. It had been happening for months now. Nightmares had been haunting him about a certain werewolf, only the wolf kept getting him and he ended up turning into a werewolf.

He hardly slept any more and it was now Christmas. He was desperately ill. Sirius and Remus tried everything apart from giving him a dreamless sleep potion. The only thing that was wrong was Harry just was not sleeping. He was scared of sleeping, if he did it was only two hours at most and that was not enough for an eight-year old kid. Even at the Dursley's, he got more sleep than this. His hair was a mess and the clothes were what he had been wearing for days.

Harry lay in bed shaking. 'Oh god I'm so tired. I can't sleep, too scared.' Shivering, he curled up in a ball with his panther. All night he lay there. To warm himself up he asked Kreacher for a hot chocolate.

"Hey Kreacher can you get me a hot chocolate please?" asked a very tired looking Harry.

Kreacher was worried for Harry, he had been asking for hot chocolate for days. Harry always told him everything and he liked the boy very much, unlike Sirius and Remus. Harry told him how much he missed Sev, what happened on the full moon and of his nightmares.

After he had gotten his hot chocolate, he began talking to Kreacher. It had become a nightly thing.

"I hate it here Kreacher and I know you do to. I miss Sev, Mark and Amanda really a lot. Sirius and Remus are too rapped up in each other to bother with me anyway. I want to be back at Hogwarts, especially after what happened. He scared me Kreacher with those huge teeth. I cant sleep without seeing them, I cant sleep," said a teary eyed Harry. Kreacher was not used to helping with anything like this. His masters were always in control of their emotions. He was brought up to think tears were a weakness.

After Harry had finished, Kreacher was gone with a pop. However, Harry was getting worse by the day. Sirius just sent him to bed.

"Harry your fine, just a small cold. Go to bed," this was usually said as he wrapped his arms around Remus.

Harry just nodded his head miserably. He felt worse than ever. He felt like he was slowly dieing. Sighing, he fell into sweet oblivion on his bed, sleeping better than he had in ages. Waking up shattered that good sleep. He was shivering, but at the same time it was very hot. He chucked the covers off and tried to get up, but he fell back. He couldn't walk and knew he was badly ill. Even at the Dursley's Harry had never felt this bad. This was no simple cold.

"Kreacher," said a weak voice followed by a **pop** the elf looked at Harry and thought, 'Bloody hell master is unwell. He looks like he has wizards flue.'

"Go get Severus Snape from Hogwarts Kreacher. Sirius is not going to do anything. Please Kreacher, I give you permission. I feel bad." He puked up everything he had eaten. "Tell them Sirius is going to do nothing and bring madam Pomfrey please go," said a shivering feverish sick green looking Harry.

With another **pop** Kreacher was gone and Harry was alone and shivering with a mess at the side of the bed. Curling up in a ball for a while, he stirred when he heard voices coming from all directions and people climbing up and down the stairs.

**Pop** Kreacher landed in Hogwarts most feared teacher's quarters. Instantly there was a wand pointed at him. It was not lowered because it was not a Hogwarts house elf that had entered his quarters.

"What do you want elf?" said a snarling potions master. He had been in the middle of making a potion when the wards had gone off. He hated being disturbed, but the wand had mo effect on the elf. He started talking.

"I is Kreacher, Master Black's elf, Master P... Harry is unwell. Sirius Black told him it was a cold and for him to go to bed, but Master Harry is getting more unwell during the nights and asks for Master Snape like he always does and asks him to brings Mistress Pomfrey with him too. I know its not my place but i is thinking its wizard flue"

Before he had gotten to the part about Harry being unwell, Sev was already getting his potions bag ready.

"And master Harry Potter has not been sleeping, always wakes up screaming he does and not going back to sleep he doesn't," said Kreacher.

Severus ran to the hospital and shouted for Poppy. She also got her medical bag and then Sev said to the house elf "Go Home." **pop** He was gone, leaving Severus and Poppy to floo over themselves. Severus went first, knowing the address.

"Number 12 Grimmauld place!" Shouted Sev.

"Number 12 Grimmauld place!" shouted Poppy after him.

They both fell with a thud on a red and gold carpet, Sev making a face at the decorations. He would have said more if he had not been worried about Harry. They started looking everywhere for him, but on their way met Black and Lupin's wands pointed at them. Lupin had heard them thanks to his werewolf hearing and awakened Sirius. They had both come down and were surprised to see Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey there.

Before they could hit him or Poppy, he shouted Expelliramus and they both lost their wands.

Sev pushed passed them and ran up the stairs, Poppy on his heels looking in every room they came upon. There were a lot of rooms. Sirius and Remus were trying to get Sev out of their house calling him names all the way. Poppy shook her head muttering about stupid people thinking Azkaban would have been all he needed to grow up.

She was brought back to reality when she heard Severus gasp. He ran over to Harry and helped him sit up. He was looking far too pale for either of their likings. Next to Snape you could say he had a tan. His eyes were bloodshot, he was shivering and not really aware of his surroundings. He did however, recognize the voices and the touches of the two people he had ever let touch him, Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape.

"This is no cold, the boy's got wizard flu. He would have died if we hadn't gotten him tonight. That house elf has saved Harry Potter's life. He's coming to the hospital wing and you are staying away. He has had the flu for a week and a half and you have done nothing for him and he's had not enough sleep in roughly a month. Severus, help him, we're going to the infirmary and you two can stay here your obviously not looking after him right!"

Snape was getting madder by the minute as Madam Pomfrey kept talking. 'No sleep in a month. Oh shit its worse than I thought. I'd better make dreamless sleep potion for him.' He wrapped him up in a green comforter he had conjured, holding him protectively across his chest. He sneered at the tears he saw on the faces of the werewolf and the mutt. They were ashamed even more so because what Madam Pomfrey had said was true. Watching them leave they clung onto each other and again Severus sneered at them as he threw floo powder into the flames, making them spark to green.

"Hogwarts hospital wing."

They both fell asleep, promising to go to Harry in the morning. They were thinking he would forgive them for not being there, but in truth Harry wasn't bothered. He never will be.

Tonight he went to sleep with a contented sigh as a cool hand brushed away his hair, put a cloth on his forehead and gave him potions, rubbing his throat till it went down. Sev fell exhausted onto a chair at the side of Harry's bed, Poppy went to bed not much later and some time later Sev fell asleep on the edge of Harry's bed, one hand as a pillow.

That was how Harry woke up and that sight alone was enough to make his spirits sore up to the heavens. The moment was ruined when he woke Sev up by coughing harshly.

Sev was next to him in a flash, helping him drink a bit of water, which promptly came up again. He only pointed his wand at it and it was gone, not caring about messes. Harry threw his little hands around the potions master's neck, breathing in the scent of herbs and potion ingredients that calmed him down always. He stayed there for how long he didn't know, but some time later he fell back asleep against the heat of Sev's robes wrapped around him like a security blanket.

There he slept through Sirius's and Remus's pleas, when Amanda and Mark came in and when poppy checked in. He slept through it all with a small smile on his face.

Will Harry get better? Or will he get worse? The wizard flu can kill... will Harry make it? R&R please goodbye for now!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Harry woke up with a very sore head and throat, his legs and arms feeling like lead. He tried to fall asleep but his body seemed to have tired of rest. He opened his eyes and looked around. Sev was sitting there reading the newest potions weekly magazine.

"Hey Sev," said Harry in a very weak voice. He lowered the magazine and felt Harry's forehead and helped the boy sit up, drink a bit of water and to lie back down. He drifted off, but not before he felt a cool washcloth settle upon his face and heard soft muttering lulling him to sleep.

He woke up again with much the same thing happening. He was given two potions, which he recognized.

"Pepper up potion and fever reducer," he rasped his voice still hoarse and weak. With a drink of water he fell back asleep.

Unfortunately, his sleep was interrupted when he woke up screaming bloody murder. "No No No no please stay away noooo! No werewolf... noooo! aarrrgggggggg!"

"Harry wake up! It's just a nightmare! C'mon Harry wake up!" shouted a frantic worried Severus as he watched Harry flinch and cry out in his nightmare, tears and sweat carving streaks on his face. 'Oh god it's about that damn Lupin. Stupid werewolf mutt, if I could get away with it I would bloody well kill him.'

When Harry eventually did wake up he clung on to Sev for all he was worth. Sev climbed inside the bed and Harry curled up beside him, snuggling his shaking body in. A potions phial was pressed to his lips and he drank it without complaint. Grabbing his cover and the Potions Master's robes he slipped into a nice dreamless slumber. As he dropped into sleep, he felt a hand stroke his hair. He would have purred if he was able, but he was too tired.

He was asleep for almost a day. Sev stayed with him and Poppy always had a house elf bring the food to the hospital wing. Dumbledore arrived to enquire after Harry.

"How is he Severus? Poppy?" asked Dumbledore as he walked in, his twinkle dimmed a bit.

"He has wizard flu. One more night and he would have died. Thanks to Harry and a house elf he is here with us. Harry asked the elf to get me and I brought him back here. He's healing nicely, but he's not been sleeping since the incident with the werewolf I mean Lupin. He's scared stiff and woke up screaming so I gave him a dreamless sleep potion. He has been asleep for nearly a day. He needs it though. With Lupin and Black fire calling every five minutes or coming in I've not had much sleep either. Bloody mongrels," said Sev.

Dumbledore nodded his twinkle back in full force. "Good, good, must be going, lots to do, lemon drops to buy. I'll see you soon Severus, Poppy," Nodding to each other they went their separate ways.

Harry woke up some time later and just sat there for a long time. He couldn't remember ever being this at ease. Sev knew he was awake because of the change in his breathing. He was good at pretending, but not good enough. Not that he was pretending, he was just enjoying it while it lasted. He was unaware that Sev was thinking the same thing. They sat there the whole afternoon thinking.

"Did you like my books?" he asked Sev, his voice sounding much stronger than yesterday.

"Yes I did. I couldn't read them straight away like I wanted to. I had a class to teach. I took it with me and read it in class," said a very relieved Severus that Harry sounded better.

Harry gave a squeal and a giggle, but went into a coughing fit. After it stopped he was told to drink a few more potions. One throat and to help his another pepper-up potion.

He snuggled back down and Sev started to read wizard bed time story's to him. An agitated mutt and werewolf interrupted that. Harry had never let Lupin touch him since that time and Remus was hurt by it.

"Get off my godson you bloody bastard," said an angry Sirius as he came banging into the hospital. Severus complied. Harry tried to grab onto him as he got up, but was too weak. Sev kissed him on the forehead and left for a bath and a nice sleep.

Severus was planning on going to the hospital wing after visiting hours were over to make sure he was ok. With that done, he let himself relax.

Mean while Sirius was fussing over Harry. He tried to cuddle him, but in the results of a coughing fit tried to get Harry to drink the potion. Sirius didn't realize that Harry couldn't have anymore pepper-up potion or he would end up with a fever. Finally he just smacked it across the room. Eventually Sirius and Remus gave up and sat beside him. He was facing them so he ignored them, faking sleep. He could not truly sleep though. His chest hurt, he could hardly move. He longed for some hot chocolate and a nice warm fire in the dungeons. With a smirk he thought 'I could try.'

He took the other pepper-up potion and spent the rest of the day lost in his thoughts, only coming out of them when madam Pomfrey gave him his two potions for his throat and another pepper-up potion. It tasted of pepper and always managed to make him gag. Also steam came from his ears. He hated it, but he needed strength.

Checking to make sure Sirius and Remus were asleep, he sneaked out of the wing and down to the dungeons. He spent twenty minutes trying to guess the password, getting it in the end.

"Snidget," 'Ah so that's what it is. Oh well, hot chocolate here I come!'

Sev was stunned when Harry came through the portrait. He thought that it would be Albus. Once he got a good look at him, he rushed over and picked him up. Then he covered him up with his favorite quilt. The boy looked ill and pale as he sat near the fire. He of course asked for "Hot chocolate please," in a labored voice. He was exhausted from walking to the dungeons.

"Cobby," With a **pop** "Bring two hot chocolates please," said Sev.

"Right away sirs, two hot chocolates coming up," said the excited house elf. With a **pop** he was gone and a few minutes later another **pop** heralded the arrival of the elf with their order.

They sat and drank in a comfortable silence. Harry snuggled into Sev and drank his hot chocolate, falling into a comfortable sleep. He never felt Sev move him to a more comfortable position or heard him getting up and fire calling Poppy telling her that Harry had somehow gotten to his room while the mutt and wolf were there.

"I will keep him up here. I have the potions he needs and you can floo up here when you wish to check up on him. He's more comfortable here or he wouldn't have come."

Poppy nodded. "Ok I will come every now and then and check on him. Good day Severus." With that the hospital wing nurse was gone.

Sev went back over, sat down and let Harry's head lie in his lap. He gently ran his hand through his hair, soon drifting to sleep. He had hardly had any sleep at all what with looking after Harry for days and making more potions to make sure that Poppy didn't run out.

Somehow madam Pomfrey managed to keep Remus and Sirius away, telling them to fire-call her and she would tell them when he was fit to have visitors.

For a while it went back into there normal routine. Harry reading and doing things while Sev worked and when he got back there was always a headache cure for him and a hot chocolate. Harry helped with the essays. It went that way for a week and they had the best weekend ever. Sev sat reading books to him all day and once Harry was better, they made a potion together. He was so excited, he had done it right and Sev was so proud of him. Even with all the happiness however, that night he had nightmares. He kept getting bitten by a werewolf and woke up screaming.

Sev came into the room and cuddled him, comforting him the best he could while Harry cried and shivered with fright. Sev tried to get up to get a dreamless sleep potion, but Harry wouldn't let him go. He mumbled, "Summon it," and made Sev hit his head like 'duh.' He summoned it like he was told and gave it to Harry. They fell asleep, Harry having the best sleep in months.

However, all good things must come to an end. He was back at Grimmauld place before he could protest. Back in the cold bed and cold bedroom alone. He cried again for his loss. He was in agony. His heart bled, he missed him already. There was nothing he could do.

There we go Sirius and Remus have Harry back, will Harry ever be free of those abandoning men? R&R will Harry be back with Sev in the next chapter?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Harry, again had just been to Diagon Alley. He could not stand it. He was no longer the happy boy who had come a year ago, no he was a very unhappy boy and he hated his guardian now more than ever. They never ever let him see Sev. They both thought that if they didn't let Harry see him, he would forget him.

What they didn't know was Harry had a trunk full of albums with pictures of Sev and him together. Also one's where Lily was with him. He was beginning to wonder if he was Sev's. After all he looked nothing like James potter, but didn't think on it too long.

He had been there for two months since he had wizard flu. They were watching him like he was their prey, Sirius had even taken to sleeping in the same room as him on the floor. Mostly due to Harry kicking him off the bed.

Sirius never hit him again, but he was not like Sev. Sev had let him have room to breathe and Sirius totally hounded him twenty- four hours a day.

One day Harry got really, really mad, threw his hands in the air and fire surrounded him. With a whoosh he landed outside Hogwarts.

However, something wasn't right. It was not finished. Hogwarts looked brand new. Before he could say anything four wands pointing at him and stunned him. The four founders of Hogwarts had stunned him. They walked over to him unable to believe they had all stunned a small eight year old.

They lifted him up and took him to the medical wing, as they wanted to call it, and left him on the bed. They were going to stay with him one at a time every day and night till he woke up.

--------------------

Hogwarts present time

--------------------

Sev felt the pendant go cold, and didn't like what that meant. He bolted for the headmaster's office and snarled the password "skittles," and ran all the way up the spiral staircase into the office.

After he explained everything to the headmaster about the pendant they both went for the fireplace. Together they both shouted "Number 12 Grimmauld place," and with a swoosh they were gone.

Sev immediately sought out the bedroom Harry had been sleeping in. It looked a mess. All the transfiguration books Sirius had bought him were scattered, the bed was broken and all red and gold garments were lying everywhere. It looked like a hurricane had been in the room.

He went under his bed hoping to see him, but no such luck. He was gone. Using a summoning charm, he knew Harry never went any where without his trunk, only to have nothing flying through the air. He would never know whether Harry was kidnapped or if he went on his free will. It was too messy to tell.

Sev fell to his knees, closing his eyes as tears filled them. He could not believe it, he had lost Harry quite possibly forever, and he had last seen him two months ago. With all his might he hoped Harry was alright, and not hurt and wished that Sirius Black had never gotten out of Azkaban. Harry was gone and he was not sure if he would ever be back. And to be honest Sev didn't blame him in the slightest.

Word soon got out and there was a full search for the boy-who-lived, but there was no news. Sev himself had been out looking for him but he still had not found him a month later he stopped.

He had not been able to find him and he was more angry and depressed than anyone had ever seen him. None of them could blame him. Most of the people who knew Harry put hate mail to Sirius black. Most of them were howlers, all howling at him.

He was then told that he was an unfit parent and godfather and should they find Harry, he would only ever get to visit him. He broke down and was taken back to ST. Mungos and left there, to heal properly.

Sev fell deeper and deeper into depression but that was all about to change he got a letter not just any letter it was from…

-----------------------

Hogwarts the past

-----------------------

Harry woke up with a pounding headache. With a groan he opened his eyes, finding himself looking right into someone's eyes. When she introduced herself as Helga Hufflepuff he just about passed out. Her chocolate brown orbs made him feel safe. Not like with Sev, but feeling that he could trust her.

He ended up having to tell them all about him being from the future and that he needed to go back. Until he could, he would be staying at Hogwarts.

At the first opportunity, he went to Gringotts and put his money in the bank. He also opened another vault with a letter and 200 galleons in it, telling the goblin what year it was to be freeze by and the name of the person was for.

Thanking the goblin he left knowing that at least Sev would know that he was safe.

----------------

Hogwarts present time

--------------------

Sev fell deeper and deeper into depression but that was all about to change he got a letter not just any letter it was from…Gringotts, reading it he frowned that was unlike them, he decided to go just to see what it was. With a sigh he made his way to Gringotts, not aware that it was something good. If he knew what it was, he would have run for the place.

Oooo what's this! What has Severus got? What's going to be in Gringotts waiting. R&R please How long will Harry be staying in the past? What's going to happen? Will Severus be more depressed or happy when he finds out!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harry liked Rowena Ravenclaw because she reminded him of the picture of his mother. They got on fine. Helga was like his big sister, Godric was an uncle and Salazar was whom he was closest too.

He had been walking around the place when he heard Salazar in a room. Heading over, he had watched in awe as Salazar and another man fought with daggers. Harry watched them with growing fascination; he was intrigued and was going to ask Salazar to teach him no matter what he had to do.

With an air of determination he left for the library. It was full of books he had never seen before. As he looked at the potions books an idea suddenly came to mind. He could not take them, but he could write them himself.

So in his free time he wrote book after book. He could not wait to get back to Sev. Soon after Salazar gave in, and started teaching him the basics of swordsmanship and how to work with daggers.

Salazar was startled when Harry was doing better than a beginner so they went to higher levels. That had been a couple of months ago and now Harry was brilliant. He could defeat everyone apart from Salazar, who was a master swordsman.

They all were astounded and soon Rowena was teaching him charms, Godric care of magical creatures, Helga transfiguration and Herbology and Salazar potions, Occlumency and legilimency. What with writing the books also, he hardly had time for anything else.

Right now, he was with Salazar making another potion. A heritage potion. Salazar was intrigued, wanting to know if Harry was his heir or if parseltongue was more common in later days. He had gotten the fright of his life when Harry had caught him talking to his snake and even more so when the boy started hissing back. He considered himself lucky that he hadn't passed out cold.

So there they were to determine the truth of the matter. Harry cut himself with the knife and let the potion do its work, but James potter didn't come up like he thought it would. It was the last person he expected, but the only person he had always wanted to be his dad. He fainted dead away, totally shocked.

Eventually he came around and was practically bouncing up and down on his feet. He could not wait to go home! Then he sighed, hoping that he would be able to go home soon.

He was a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, an Evans had gone out with a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw and a Snape had four generations of Slytherins in their family tree.

He was happy to have his heir's still speaking parseltongue. Rowena Ravenclaw also was delighted to hear the news.

One day Harry passed out for no reason. He went to Helga to see why and she had left without saying anything with an aura of anger around her. Then she came back with the rest of the founders.

They told him to relax, which he did. He had almost complete trust in them. What happened next was the worst possible pain in the world. Salazar held one leg and arm and Rowena held the others.

Harry felt like his body was on fire, everywhere hurt. He just wanted it to end. Something inside him wanted to burst. When it did he passed out unconscious, unaware that Salazar and Rowena had been blasted into the wall by the force of the magic that had come from him.

When they were awake again, they both felt like hitting their fists into the wall. Apparently James Potter took more than Harry's looks from him. The magic suppressor had not been moved, but the glamour's he had on the boy were moving bit by bit.

He looked every bit his father's son with long silky black hair, green eyes and Sev's bone structure, well apart from his nose. It was straight and small like Lily's. He had grown taller too. There was no mistaking him for a Potter. He looked a bit like Salazar too. After all he was their descendants.

Harry was told everything when he woke up. To say he was angry was an understatement. He wanted to know how or why his mother had not told his father that he was a Snape. He was hurting, knowing that he could have gone right to his father after James and Lily died.

Then he wondered if Sev knew, but promptly shook his head. Of course He didn't know or he would have told the Ministry that fact when Sirius Black got released. Better yet, he would have lived with him for his whole life rather than the Dursley's. He could not wait to tell Sev that he was a dad and that he was his father's son. 'No wonder I am great at potions.' thought Harry in wonder.

He invented Quidditch and wrote a book on it, making millions of galleons. He kept every single penny of it, putting it in a vault for the time being.

Harry ended up staying in the past for two years. There was a huge collection of photo albums full of him and all the founders as well as everyone at the school. Some of them were recognizable. The Snape family being one of them.

Everyone liked him again. He was the most popular person, spending time with everyone. After the founders had taught him everything they could, he excelled in all subjects and wrote lots of books. He had a trunk full of books that had been bought for him. Also there were books he had written, spells from the founder's time that had never ever been seen in Harry's time.

He of course could not wait to go home nor until he could learn magic at Hogwarts. Most of the transfiguration, charms, Herbology, potions and things were invented after the founder's time so he would be learning new things.

The day came he had been waiting on for two years, he was eleven years old and very intelligent, cunning and sly. He was definitely going to be a Slytherin.

He was glad that his father had not known about Harry as his son because if he had he would not have been able to forgive him for lying; he had had his first seer's vision.

::Flashback::

A happy Lily Evans fell down onto the couch with a sappy smile, a glazed look in her eyes. She could not believe it! She was pregnant and it had to be Sev's. Oh how he was going to love it. Sev had always wanted to be a dad, but thought it was far too dangerous in these days.

She was just writing a letter to Sev when James came in asking her if she was alright because she had tears in her eyes, but what he heard next made him angry. His months of planning and preparation, all for nothing! Oh no, he would not have that.

Grabbing his wand he pushed it to her temple and said with a strange glint in his eye "Sorry Lily you are mine forever, you will never be his. I would get rid of the demon spawn, but I know of a prophecy you do not. It will die, taking Voldemort with him anyway and add more to the Potter name when he was or never will be a Potter."

One word was said that changed everything "Obliviate! You are with me, you left Severus Snape and have been with me for five months and you are pregnant with my child."

::End Flashback::

**Vision**

James had put a sleeping spell on Lily while he put a magic suppressor and glamour on the child. It was not painless either, but James didn't care. He was the spawn of Severus Snape his child hood enemy.

The night that Voldemort was due to come, Harry was asleep and it was then that Lily's magic suppressor burst and she was sucked into a vision. She couldn't believe what James had done. The door burst open… Lily hated herself.

She was dead and she knew it, going to leave her child and Sev didn't even know he was a dad. Oh how she wished she could go back in time. Just before she died she saw Harry and Sev finding each other and with a smile she gave all her energy and love to her child as the killing curse separated her soul from her body, effectively killing her and saving her child.

**End Vision**

--------------------------

Gringotts Wizards Bank present time.

--------------------------

Severus Snape strolled up to the bank wondering what could be going on. The ministry had taken most of his money; all he had left was some money and Snape manor that needed some repairing done to it.

He went to the closest goblin, giving him the envelope and key. The goblin's eyes widened and with a bow of respect he hurried Sev into the cart and they were off. They were on the cart for a lot longer than Sev could ever remember being on.

He was about to ask why, but then he saw the names of the vaults and his jaw dropped. He was down near the founder's vaults. He nearly squeaked, which was a lot for someone who never shows emotions.

When he opened the vault, he nearly fainted. Who wouldn't? That vault had been there, slowly piling money for nearly a decade. The other thing was the ministry could not touch it.

Looking around in awe he saw there was enough money in there to last him a decade. Taking the envelope he found it addressed to him. 'Odd.' was all Sev thought.

He opened it and nearly dropped it in shock. He knew whose handwriting it was and refused to believe that yellow-crusted paper was from that said person. Opening it, he began to read. What he found made him both happy and scared. He could not believe that Harry somehow ended up in the founder's time.

Dear Sev,

Hope this finds you well and of course in time. I have some news to tell you. I have somehow ended up in the time of the Hogwarts founders! Shocking isn't it? I am so excited, but I miss you very much. Sirius never let me out of my room for nearly two weeks. I went claustrophobic and banged my head on the wall too many times knocking myself out. I wished myself away from Sirius and a hurricane surrounded me. I was stuck in it and thought I was going to die. Then I found myself in the founder's time. I have not much else to say, apart from use this money well. I will write to you regularly then put them in a vault for you so you can read them all. I don't know how often, but you should expect more vaults full of money. Happy days to you, I will write soon. I love you.

All my love,

Harry

Ps don't tell anyone about this, I could get arrested for time traveling. Bye. XX

Sev fell backwards, landing on a huge pile of galleons, a smile twitching at the sides of his mouth. Harry was safe, and had made him a very rich man. Taking a big chunk of the gold and the letters that were neatly wrapped up in a box, he left.

He commenced getting from the potions store the best ingredients, a set of gold cauldrons he had been wanting for a very long time, some potion books he didn't have, new phials, scales and other things he needed.

He was happy and not to mention stinking rich. Knowing that Harry was and is safe and sound, he went back to school composed. He so wanted to tell Mark and Amanda, but he knew he couldn't, Harry hadn't asked him too.

He pulled out all the letters and read them. They were telling him all about his new friends, how the founders of Hogwarts were and about watching Salazar practice swordsmanship and everything else. There was a picture of him and the rest of the founders next to a very new looking Hogwarts standing proudly in the background. With a scribbled Ps I paid for the dungeons, I paid them they finished Hogwarts and opened it so I get to stay isn't it cool?

With a smile he settled down and read his new potions book, content for the first time in four months. He could not wait till Harry wrote again, definitely looking forward to the next Gringotts letter very much.

There we go! Severus is finally happy and content, just wonder how long I should keep him in the past...How long should I? There we are, no more Sirius as guardian and if he gets back Harry knows that SEVERUS is his father and nothing can take him away! R&R please what do you think. THANKS for all the reviews from you guys it means a lot to me!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was a year before Severus even heard from Harry again. This time knowing what it was, he ran from the school to Gringotts. He could not wait to hear from the boy again. He just hoped against hope that they had found a way to bring him home. Sev missed him something awful.

Going to the nearest goblin he thrust the paper under the poor goblins nose, making the poor thing nearly fall over. The goblin's eyes widened. With that Sev was again going down further and further into Gringotts. It was just a few doors down from the other one that he had gotten from Harry.

Opening the vault he refrained from gasping this time. There was more here than in the other vault. He asked the goblin to move the contents of the other vault into this one. Taking the letters he left, needing nothing else right now. Within minutes Sev was back in the cart, back up to Gringotts lobby, saying a hasty good bye and heading back to Hogwarts.

Once he was safely back into his quarters he opened the letters up one by one

-------

Hello!

Sev how are you? I hope you are ok! I made friends with Salazar's snake today. Isn't it amazing? Salazar has been more interested in me since then, saying something about me being a descendant… I don't know. Also something about a potion that he may make. I have to go, charms is going to be starting any second.

All my love

Harry XX

------------

Hey Sev,

You will never believe what I found out when I made a potion with Salazar. I found that I am related to Rowena Ravenclaw. My mum was never muggle born! She was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw four generations of squibs. Rowena is really cool; she is like a sister to me. It's so great here, but all I want to do is come home. They are spending all the time they can to try to get me back. They know how important I am.

Harry.

----

Hey,

Sev how are you? I am doing well. Still miss you lots though. There is so much to do here and so much to see. There are a lot more things here now than there is in our time. I have very great news, but you might not believe me. I will tell you when I come back. I kind of forgot to tell you in my last letter. I hope to see you some time. They still have not found anything as of yet. I have been gone another year since I opened the other vault. I had to tell you I was ok. I have lots of presents for you. What happened to Black? I wont go back to him, I wont have to; you will see.

Lots of love Harry, XXX

-------

Hey Sev,

How are you? I am ok, I've learned so much here. I hardly get a moments rest these days. I am learning to sword fight with Sal and my charms from Rowena and my Herbology from Helga and from Godric care of magical creatures. There are many books here to read that I don't think we have in our time. You know there is no way for muggle-borns to get to school. I told them about the train and Helga built it. I can't believe thanks to me the muggle-borns are getting to go to school.

Harry XX

Ps love you lots.

------

After finishing them all he frowned. Lily had been a descendant from Rowena Ravenclaw and hadn't known. 'Harry is a parseltongue, that's bad. If it gets out here people will hate him. I will have to warn him. As soon as he gets home; not even considering that Harry may not ever be back.' Sev was going to keep the hope in his heart and doubts locked away.

After that year went by and the Auror's gave up, Harry was declared dead. Everyone in the Wizarding world mourned the loss of their savior. Only two people never gave up hope, both for different reasons. Sev because he knew where Harry was, and Dumbledore because he knew the prophecy stated that only Voldemort could kill him. He needed Harry in case Voldemort came back. Even though he loved the boy like a grandson, he was the only person that could kill Voldemort. The Headmaster new he would be back some day. He just hoped that Harry would be old enough to kill him.

--------------

In the past with Harry

--------------

Harry was tall for his age, with black hair shot through with red tints. His sparkling emerald eyes were just like his mother's and Rowena's. His face was angular like his father's with Lily's small nose. His robes billowed behind him just like Sev's. The first time that had happened, he said, "It must be a Snape thing." When he had talked to the sorting hat, it had said he was fit for any house, but would be great in Slytherin.

Walking into the room he knew where the sorting hat would be. He put it on his head and crossed his fingers. After he had sat down the sorting hat opened his cloth mouth and said "You will do great in Slytherin, it will help you on the way to greatness. You are very well liked here. Very dark past you have there Mr. Potter. You can't wait to go home to your dad, but you also feel like your abandoning everyone here. Don't worry your self Mr. Potter. They will miss you, but they know they will have to give you up at some point. You should be glad you know, getting to know them at all. I will update you on everything when you do end up getting home Mr. Potter. I will look forward to having someone to talk to for a change. Now goodbye Mr. Potter," With that he had plucked the hat off and left Gryffindor's office.

With a lighter heart, he headed down to the lake and sat there for how long he didn't know. Before he knew it, it was dark and he was near the forbidden forest. He shivered, scared and not ashamed to admit it. He had been scared of forests since the werewolf incident. Not just forests, but dungeons and the dark too. He had been glad when his dad had invented the wolfsbane potion. (Potions that will help you keep your mind during the werewolf transformation). He had less to worry about. He knew the headmaster and his dad would make sure that everyone who was a werewolf had plenty of it.

He ran most of the way back to Hogwarts after hearing a twig breaking. He knew he was being stupid, but he could not help it. He calmed down as soon as he was back in the castle with its warm glowing halls and magical atmosphere.

He started making his way to the room where he stayed. It was in the dungeons next to Salazar Slytherin. When he got there, he found all four founders in his room looking gloomy. He started to worry, saying to himself: "What is wrong? Is everything alright?"

What has happened? R&R please and THANK YOU! What is wrong with the founders? Have they found a way to get Harry home or is it something much worse?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Harry sat down at the end of his bed, warily watching the four founders of Hogwarts. By the look of them it was not going to be a very pleasant talk. He was therefore surprised when Salazar said what he wanted to talk to him about. He said what Harry had wanted to hear for a while. As much as he loved it here, he wanted to go home. To his dad. The first person that truly did cared about him.

He was nearly jumping up and down when Salazar spoke the words he had so wanted to hear. "We have found a way to get you back home, but we won't try it for a couple of months yet. Rowena wants to look up the spell in case it's something else. She has had a vision of how to get you back." The only reason they were subdued was because they all thought of Harry like a son. They had spent three years with him and all liked him very much. He was their heir, well biologically Rowena's and Salazar's and by adoption Godric's and Helga's.

He had ended up with their specialties. He could speak to snakes, was a seer and a bird speaker. That was why Godric was the care of magical creatures and transfiguration teacher. It was obvious that it was time for Harry to go home as the seer vision suggested. He hugged the founder's goodnight and as soon as they left, he got ink and parchment out and wrote another letter to his father. After he finished he started bouncing up and down on his bed in excitement. He was going home! Feeling the best he had ever felt in ages he fell into a fitful sleep, too excited to sleep heavily.

He got up bright and early, had breakfast and made his way to Gringotts, putting the letters in the vault as well as the money. Locking it up he told them who it was for and what year it was to be unfrozen. Going to his own vault he plucked out lots of gold. He was probably the richest person in the world at the moment and largely respected much like the Malfoy's were in the future. Unlike the Malfoy's, Harry was liked, not feared. Sometimes fear could be taken for respect.

He got a set of daggers that had SS engraved into the blade and onyx stones inlayed in the handle for 2 galleons. He also got a sword and a book written by Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. He wanted his family to sign it for Sev. He also got a hell of a lot of other books that made the shop owner faint when she saw him take the money out of his pouch. He gave her a bunch of galleons for herself and gave her children sickles. She looked at him like he was a god. Harry walked away, leaving an awestruck adult. She could pay the rent for months and feed her children with it. Harry had helped her family come together, not knowing that he had helped the Snape's become the richest purebloods in time.

They had always had that money since the founder's time. The mother kept working, supporting her children and became quite content. Not rich, but not poor either. She had enough money to get around. That woman had never married. She called her children by her last name Snape and her son continued her family name for her. He carried it proudly, marrying a rich beautiful woman. They had continued to marry magical women, keeping the line pure. (I think that meaning there was no squibs well a few, but they didn't get disowned. The girl left, but always came to see her parents. She was happier in the muggle world.) However, the more they became possessed with the purity of blood, they started disowning their children.

Harry made his way back to Hogwarts later that night, having enjoyed himself greatly. He had dinner with everyone, then retired to bed for the night. He read a book from the many unread books he had.

-----------

Hogwarts

-----------

People speculated why Severus Snape was happy when he got a Gringotts letter and what it held. Whatever it was helped him cope.

Professor Snape looked to everyone to have gotten over Harry Potter's death. He was doing ok because he knew Harry was safe and happy. He could not wait till Harry got back and to know what his news was.

For the third and last time he received a Gringotts letter. Unsurprisingly, the Slytherin's were the only ones to notice their Professor's excitement.

Again he practically ran… thanking Merlin it was Saturday. He could spend the day reading the letters if he wanted and that was. He gave the Gringotts letter to the goblin, every time a different one so they all ended up wide-eyed. After all it wasn't everyday a vault from the founder's time was opened and given to someone. The money one of the vaults held could make a person very rich. Severus right now had more money than the Malfoy's. The Snape's just didn't flaunt their money. He would be twice as rich when and if he got the Snape money back.

Sev practically kicked the goblin to the cart walking up the back of the poor things heels. Speeding the cart too number two they were speeding away. Sev went right into the vault. There was a lot more money in this one. Taking his key for the other vault out, he gave it to the goblin. "Please move all the money to this vault from my other vault." With a nod the goblin did as asked.

Severus took the box, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He was driven up to the lobby of Gringotts and the last thing he saw before he was whipped away was a goblin's moving his money from three vaults down… He walked to the nearest floo place and flooed directly to "Professor Snape's Private quarters, password Lily."

Walking to the corner he poured a tumbler of brandy, sitting in his usual chair. He enlarged the tiny box to its original size, taking out the first note with hope in his heart just like the last two times.

Hello Sev!

I hope you are ok? It's been good here. I can beat everyone in a sword fight apart from Salazar, but he is proud all the same. He said once that you would be proud too. Any Slytherin would.

I told Salazar about you. You are both alike and you would think Salazar was your twin brother. He has your black hair and the same facial features. He even has black eyes, but I think he would look better with green. He has got the best snake in the world. I really like him. I will miss him when I come home just like I will miss everyone, but not as much as I miss you.

Can't wait to get home to see you.

Harry

Xxxx

------- ----- ----

Sev,

It's been months since I was able to write to you. Rowena and I have been proceeding in charms! Its great, I really love it almost as much as potions. I got my ability in charms from mum. She really looks like Rowena.

Can't wait to show you the pictures of them all, one's that have lost color staying in a vault for a thousand years. I will write soon.

Love ya xxx

Harry

-------------- ----

Sev,

Again it has been months since I wrote. Salazar has been really busy lately. He likes a woman, but the thing is she is a muggle and his family won't ever let him marry her. It's a shame really. They really love each other. I pretend to be Salazar so they get to see each other. I don't think I get why he would hate muggle-borns if he loves one. I don't understand. That hat better have answers when I get back. Its funny, the hat even sounds younger here. I can't wait to make fun of him… his voice he-he.

The hat in this time wants me in Slytherin. It said that's were I would be great.

See you soon Sev.

Harry aka... Ems

Xxxx

-------------- -- --

Sev,

Rowena has been acting odd lately, reading more than usual. Something is up, I just wonder what.

There is a cure for werewolves here. Well it stops the pain and lets you keep your mind. You would be just an animagus for your transformation. Cool isn't it? I guess.

I gotta go. I have more news for you and it disturbed me. If you hated James Potter now I don't know how much you will hate him after I get home. I won't keep it from you.

Looking forward to seeing you soon.

Emerald aka Harry xx

Xxxx

-----------------

Sev sat there frowning about what that could possibly mean. He didn't think he could hate James Potter anymore than he already did. Oh how wrong he was. Opening the envelope of the last letter, he felt down hearted. It was obvious he was not going to be home this year. He would have been sorted into Slytherin if what he said were right. With a sigh he opened the last letter, his breath getting caught in his throat.

Sev,

You will never believe what I have just been told. They have found away for me to get home. It's what Rowena has been busy for. Apparently she had a vision that I would be needed. Too bad she wouldn't tell me what. Said I have to find out myself. Also there was a charm she will have to use. She is looking it up. They don't want to use it on me in case anything goes wrong. They want to see how reliable the charm is. I should be home in a few months just before if I am correct the summer holiday's start. I may be wrong. Not that it matters. I have plenty things for you. I have to go Sev. I'm really tired. Its now eleven o'clock. You know I still hate the forbidden forest even though the werewolves are fine and all, keeping their mind. I've not had one single nightmare. I don't know how you coped with it Sev. It still scares me, being in the dark and all.

Goodnight Sev I will be seeing you soon.

Harry xx

Ps by the way I will be completely different. Don't be nasty to anyone now you never know, it might be me.

Pps I'm coming home yippee! Salazar looked sad and so did all the others when they told me. I guess they want me to stay.

-------

Severus could not believe what he read. Harry was actually coming home! He had to hold himself in his seat to stop from jumping about. If anyone heard or saw him doing that they might have a heart attack. Taking a drink of his brandy he settled into his chair hope shining bright in his heart more than ever. His boy was coming home to him. He sat back with a sloppy grin that even Voldemort would not be able to get off him. Well maybe if the Cruciatus was put on him, but the hope would still be there anyway. His onyx eyes shining brighter than any jewel you could find in the world.

Helllooo...Sorry could not keep you waiting in so much suspense, I thought you out to know that this story is now coming to an end, its been a delightful journey, there will be one chapter then its finished. Please REVIEW and tell me how much you have enjoyed it. Will Harry get home fine or end up in a coma? R&R please bye


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: End.**

Harry had the four Hogwarts founders write their signatures and letters in books. He felt like crying and laughing all at the same time. He was going home and it felt like he was leaving his brothers and sisters behind. Oh how he hated this, but he was so looking forward to going home. For the last time he made sure everything was packed in his trunk, including over 500 goodbye cards and presents. He had laughed at it and said: "I guess I will be popular no matter where I go."

The silence was thick before Harry took them all into a huge hug. The four founders together cast the spell that would send him home, the girls doing the spell and the boys ready to make shield charms. It was then a familiar hurricane started wrapping around him, breaking everything in the process, but not hurting him at all. With that he disappeared, never to be seen in the founder's time again.

Harry was flying, back to the present. Back to the time he should be in. Back home to give very happy and sad news, but he knew Sev was not going to be sad. He was going to be angry or more like furious.

A whirlwind moved furiously into the middle of Hogsmead, leaving an unconscious eleven-year old. He was taken to Hogwarts, that being closest as well as it being a friend of Albus Dumbledore who found him. He picked up the kid and could not help but see how much he looked like Severus. He was in the order and knew him, though not very well.

When it reached Severus's ear that there was a kid who looked like him unconscious and a whirlwind had left him in Hogsmead, he remembered the state of Harry's room. Biting his lip all he could think was 'Could it be?' Trying not to get too excited he left for the hospital wing to see for him self.

As soon as he saw him he knew deep down that it was Harry. Parental instincts told him so. He frowned at Harry's appearance before he remembered he was a metamorphmagus. Sev would have slapped his forehead if he weren't such a composed man.

He walked over and with a trembling hand touched Harry's face. He sat down with a sigh, holding his hand on his head just making sure he was there and that the boy wouldn't disappear.

Sometime later he fell asleep for the night, unaware that Harry had awakened and turned the stiff hospital wing chair into a very comfortable huge squashy chair which Sev curled up in and dropped off into a better sleep.

Sev woke up feeling very well rested to find him self in a very comfortable green chair. With a tired yawn he nearly jumped when he saw green eyes boring into his own and a smile brightening up Harry's whole face. Harry had the best smile he had ever worn.

Before either of them knew it they both met each other in a huge hug. Not believing they had been able to stay away from each other that long.

"Harry how did you end up in the founder's time?" asked a very curious Severus. He looked ten years younger right now he had no worries. It was just he and Harry. Here he didn't have to act. He was free to be himself.

"I will tell you just let's get down to your rooms. I don't want anyone else to hear or see me just yet." Said Harry as he got up, made sure his things were all still there and they both took the short cut back to his rooms.

He then took the portrait and turned it around. After putting a silencing spell as well as locking spells, Harry started his story.

"I woke up to find four people staring at me, their wands drawn. Then I told them everything. Since then I have got on with all of them. The Slytherin's in the past are great. They get on with the Gryffindor's, it's weird not having someone say Slytherin's are evil all the time. I loved it there. I was never sorted and I made a lot of friends. I have over five hundred goodbye cards in my trunk. I invented Quidditch and let Helga help get muggle-borns to the castle. Isn't it great! Soon after I got there it was boring. I followed Salazar and he was fighting with daggers. He was moving with so much speed, I could hardly follow him," said Harry with so much awe that Sev could not help but feel a pang of envy. He thought 'Something like that could only happen to you.'

"He started to teach me how to work with daggers, then swords. It was so cool he got me my own set. They are really cool. I now have two from him. He was like a brother. I don't think it was him who hated the muggle-borns. I think its all a big set up. Sal would not do that to anyone. I want to know what happened and I will as soon as I can have a word with that hat. The day Salazar went bad is the day I go bad too. He was great. He had a mask like you at school, but with the founders and me he was really fun," said Harry having to stop to breathe properly.

"I learned charms and some divination with Rowena Ravenclaw. She was great too, like an aunt. Helga taught me about plants. They were fun. I recognized some of them. Most of them are used in potions. I learned potions and defense against the dark arts from Sal. They were not banned yet from him. Then I learned care of magical creatures and transfiguration from Godric Gryffindor. They were so young, but I don't think I know that much. After all the syllabus here is different, much harder in the past with it only being purebloods," Said Harry thinking about what else he could tell him before he dropped the bombshell.

"I'm a seer, a bird speaker and a parselmouth. I want a snake and I don't care what people think. I will carry my parseltongue with pride just like Sal. It was amazing, I love speaking in parseltongue even though I didn't know it. There are hisses when they are lapping at each other. The headmaster's phoenix once belonged to Godric Gryffindor. I can't believe he is over a thousand years old. Poor thing, it hates burning days because he can't fly for a week after it. I would like a phoenix, but I'd rather have a snake," he said trailing off, not knowing what else to say.

"What was so important that you needed to tell me face to face?" asked Sev, getting even more curious when Harry's face drained of all color and he gulped.

"Um, make a parental potion and you will understand," he said getting an empty potion vial out of his pocket, cutting a small wound on his finger, letting the blood drop for a couple of minutes before healing it and giving it to him.

He took out a pensive that he had been given by Godric Gryffindor and put his seer visions in as well as most of his memories of the past three years. Then he set it aside and headed into his room, falling asleep, clothes and shoes still on, not having the strength to undress.

Severus came through not ten minutes later, took off the robes, trainers and dressed him in his Pj's that he had to raid his trunk for not having the size for him anymore. Then he went to make the potion completely forgetting about the pensive on the table he had put down.

An hour later he put Harry's blood into the potion still wondering why he was doing it. He had a sinking feeling about what was going to happen, but was not prepared for it. He was lucky he didn't pass out, but his legs did weaken and he leant against the table. He saw for himself that Lily was a descendant of Ravenclaw and was shocked to find himself a Descendant of Slytherin. He also saw Godric was there too.

All that ran around his head was the fact that Harry was his child. HIS. That no one could take away from him ever. He had the biggest smile on his face as he entered his quarters. He dipped himself into the pensive and watched the three years he had missed of his child's happy years. Watched as he made friends, as he told them all about his dad and as he grew both physically and magically. Then the worst came. He watched as James Potter Obliviated his lovely Lily, who was meant to be his wife. He would have as soon as he knew she was pregnant, he knew he would have married her.

He walked into his son's room, realizing for the first time that how he looked now was his natural look. He just sat there staring at the beautiful boy with his and Lily's looks in him. He had more of Lily now than before. He brushed his hand against Harry's hair and he leaned into his touch. Then he took him and cuddled with him. His son still sleeping, curled more into him and both fell into the most peaceful sleep in a long time.

Harry woke up to see onyx eyes watching him. He used his ability to change his eye color and to Sev it was as if he were looking at himself. His son was beautiful and there was no denying it. They had been stupid to not see it before. Thankfully he didn't look like Harry Potter anymore Even if he had, Sev would have been happy to hold him as he was doing now.

"Where is Black?" asked Harry wearily as he watched Sev intently.

"He is back at St. Mungos, where he belongs. Also he has been found an unfit godfather," said Sev with some humor in his voice. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He cuddled more into Sev and smelled the smell of his dad. He smelled of potions ingredients.

"Dad I don't want to be known as the Boy-Who-Lived. I want to live my own life and not have to worry if people only like me because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived or because I'm me. Please let me be your son. Harry is gone. There never was a Harry Potter. Only a boy whose father didn't know he existed and that it was the boy who has no last name. I need a new name and an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Please dad please," he begged the last bit. He had never wanted anything more in his life.

Something in Sev's heart clenched when the word dad spilled from Harry's mouth. He could not believe that Harry wanted him. Then he chided himself. Of course Harry wanted him for god sake. He had always thought of him as a dad. Harry was no longer the spawn of James Potter, but his son and he was going to do a good job everything else be damned.

"Ok Harry, I will give you a name. I have always liked Alexander Damon Snape. How is that?" he asked the green eyed boy nervously. He was scared that Harry wouldn't accept the name.

Harry chewed on his lip, nodded and asked "Alexander Damon Severus Salazar Snape?" Some people after all have two middle names. Sev nodded right away. He was so proud of his son. He even wanted to take his name.

With that said they both went up to the headmaster's office. They both agreed not to tell anyone, including the headmaster the truth… yet anyway. For now they were going to get Alexander Damon Severus Salazar Snape accepted for seven normal years at Hogwarts.

Severus felt over the moon that he had a son, a boy he had already thought of as one of his own. It was reality, not just adoption. With a genuine smile they walked to the headmaster's office side by side as father and son. No one else would have thought other wise. He changed his eyes to Sev's color with a pang of regret. He didn't want to get rid of his mother's eyes, but it would blow their cover. The headmaster was not a stupid man.

Harry could only think about everything that had happened since he was eight. So much had happened; so much had changed for the better. Yes, he had hard times, but he was with his dad now. As they reached the stone gargoyle leading to Albus Dumbledore's office, formerly Godric Gryffindor's, he thought with a smile 'My magic is what saved me and for that I am glad.'

The End

And that's it, whether it gets a sequel will be entirely up to yourselves. Depending on how many reviews I get! Hehe R&R please and THANK YOU ALL very much for reading this and reviewing! it means allot to me and thanks for being their through the entire rocky journey of making this story staying by my side through the horrible writing! Again thanks and a big thank you to my editors KATY and DragZ it would not be the same without you THANK YOU SO MUCH and GOODBYE!


End file.
